Of Kings And Commoners
by Lycan Angel
Summary: Back in action! Chapter 10 uploaded with a long chapter 11 being edited! please review! helps me work faster when it looks like i have fans! :P
1. Prologue

I'm a little scared to be posting this really. While I was in Iraq I poured over my story, looking for mistakes and trying to make it right. But alas I'm not a great writer. Sometimes I wish I could write out the plot chapter for chapter like say...Draco664. A very talented writer. But I can't seem to do that since I tend to go off in another direction or when I do write it, it sounds stupid to me. So pretty much I've been writing as I go. I have a pretty good idea of where I want this story to go, and how I want things to be, but as I keep reading and re-reading it, I can't help but want to keep changing things, which is troublesome for readers to re-read a posted chapter. I really hope I can keep my focus on this story, and keep readers happy since they are, aside from personal satisfaction, the main reason I write. I really hope you all can understand my problem with writing, in short, I ramble on, or I don't write enough, and I write on a whim. Needles to say I have a difficult time doing something I love. Strange isn't it? 

            Well, ladies and gents, here are the fruits of my labor (when I wasn't busy playing infantry in Iraq). Hours upon hours of work on a mediocre piece that will take a long time to finish. So please be gentle with flames, comments and praises. What once was "Legacy Of The Pendragons" is now this...enjoy.

Of Kings and Commoners

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

            The monarchy of England, many times over served their kingdom with distinction, whether it be by tyranny or by charity, they were remembered. But who can compare their rule with his majesty, Arthur Pendragon? The young squire who drew the sword from the stone and became king. The king who brought prosperity to a dying land, who set out his men in the gallant crusade to recover the Holy Grail. He who had to murder his son of his half sister, the treacherous witch Morgan. Arthur Pendragon brought blessed as well as trying times to his people. But never will the land know such courage, honor and nobility...

***

"Galahad?" He was never far from his majesty's side, being one of the few remaining Knights of the Round Table. His loyalty was never questioned, and his devotion to the king was the stuff of tales told in taverns throughout the land. 

"Yes my Lord?" The elderly knight knelt before his king, who, by the hour was regaining his strength for the coming conflict.

"I need my sword." Spoke Arthur, his hand to his chin pondering his fate in the days to come.

"My Lord, we...we do not know where it is. Not since..."

"Gweniviere." He muttered.

"M-my Lord?" He trembled at the name of his estranged queen. She had betrayed his king in an act of lust with perhaps the greatest of them all. It was something he could not accept and would strike her down were it not for his majesty's orders.

"It troubles me no more. One cannot predetermine the course of love, and even a king cannot dictate its path. Nay, what troubles me is the thought of slaying my only son. A son not born from the womb of my queen." He rubbed his eyes trying to hide away his thoughts. "You will find her. Do not fetch her. I shall meet her myself."

"Sire, I do not understand." 

Despite his love of his most loyal and faithful knight, Arthur's frustration had gotten the better of him.

"It is not for you to question the will of your king!" He said, with command, and at once Galahad knelt.

"Forgive me my Lord. She shall be found in two days time. I shall dispatch riders to all corners of the kingdom."

"Make it so..."

And the knight turned on his heel and left to carry out his orders. He gritted his teeth in frustration. His orders would be carried out even if he had to lead the effort himself. But he did not have to like it.

'She will be found, but to what end? What purpose does my king have for that unfaithful wench!?!'

***

            Arthur rode discreetly through the town, noting its recovery was the same as every town. Though some still spiteful of his. The king was one with the land. Through stories and such, many felt hatred towards him for bringing such sorrow to his people. He knew he was not at fault, but he alone welcomed and shouldered the burden and did all he could to ease the suffering of his people. And now with the coming days, and the shadow of death following closely, he felt invigorated with a spirit he hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling of his sword in hand and the speed with which he rode through battle was a feeling he missed. Along with the elixir brought forth by the recovered Holy Grail, renewed life coursed through his veins and with the land he recovered and welcomed the shadow like a dear friend long missed.

            Now he was dressed in the robes of a commoner, looking like a traveling old man. He missed the feeling of coarse wool and cotton his skin. The feeling of a sweat soaked tunic underneath gleaming armor and the stench it brought forth. He smiled at the memories of the squires having to remove and clean their armor after a lengthy battle. 

            Again he noted the town had more smiling faces than the last. A small farm could be seen with crops, a sight that had been rare but a week ago. He dismounted as he reached the marketplace. Once more his mind was flooded with memories as familiar sights and sound made themselves known. The calling of fresh bread had pulled him to a bakery. Few looked about, eyeing the warm bread hungrily. He looked about them and saw a child, an old man, and one not much younger than himself....

And his eyes met hers. In the robes of the convent, basket in hand and loaves of bread lay inside. He slowly walked up to her, looking only like a lost traveler to the eyes of the village, though he was sure she knew who he was. She lowered her gaze, as a quiet sign of respect, or out of shame he did not know.

"Spare a word for a lost traveler sister?" He asked.

"You can find the church near the town square. They will help you to where you need to go." 

"Lost in life, not in land, sister." He smiled.

The two walked to the town's edge, along the thick forest surrounding the town. They came upon a small cabin beyond the eyes of even prying and adventuring children. It was empty save for a pile of hay in the corner, a pitch fork leaning against the wall, and a blanket folded neatly in one corner. 

"I come here when even the solace of the convent cannot comfort me..." She kept he eyes down in shame, not daring to look him in the eye. 

The two sat on the floor facing each other in silence.

"Gweniviere, I haven't much time. My destiny draws to a close. You have it...I know you do. I have much to ask of you."

"I have it...here." She moved the hay aside and drew her hand across the floor, brushing away the dirt. She dug her fingers into a crevice between the floor boards. Jarring it loose she pulled out a length of cloth that almost spanned from fingertip to finger tip. Slowly she removed its folds revealing the great sword of the lake.

"I-I'm sorry m'lord. I could not leave it. And...and I could not return. Lancelot...Arthur I'm sorry!" She broke down at the memories of her infidelity and the foolishness of her young age. She had long since reconciled her feelings for the young knight and vowed to reconcile her grievances from within the church.

"You must hate me. Had I known what true love was like I would not have been unfaithful! Please believe me when I say I love you! Lancelot...was...yes, he gave me many things but never his heart.  I desired attention. I could not understand why you could not be by my side forever. You loved a foolish and stupid girl. But, she loved you. Deep in her heart she loved you," She took his hand placed it over her heart. "And she loves you still. Please forgive the choices I made in my past life and forgive me of mine in this life. Our Lord God has forgiven me, but I cannot live without yours." She released his hand and wiped away the flow of tears from her eyes only to have another hand touch her cheek, running itself down to her chin lifting her eyes to his.

"I cannot do what I have already done..."

***

            His body was tired now. It was a chore to dress himself again and tighten his belt. But he had to leave as time was of the essence. He picked up Excalibur and great warmth filled him. He tightened his grip as the hilt grew hot to the point of glowing. His hands burned but he maintained his hold upon the legendary sword. 

            Slowly it cooled and he sheathed it. His hands were free of charred flesh or even blisters. He wondered, but he didn't dwell. It was not his place to contemplate the wonders of magic. He left Merlin to such ponderings. 

Arthur looked upon her sleeping form and spoke, knowing she would hear his voice.

"Bear me a child my love. A son. But free him of my legacy and raise him as my son and not as my prince. I love you; forgive me for not telling you sooner. Know that my love never dies, though this body shall. Farewell..."

***  

Eyes from beyond the forest peered into deep forest, hearing cries and declarations of love, entwined in a passion the owner of the eyes was sworn to never have. She watched the man, a common man dressed in dirty clothes and looking haggard, and later her own sister leave though much longer after. She didn't dare confront her in a place of privacy. She did not know what she was capable of if she would go as far as to break her vows. Daring to wear the robes of the convent while exposing herself to the simple pleasures of the flesh to a stranger. 

"She can no longer stay..."

***

"Father! She cannot stay! She has broken her vow of celibacy! She has forsaken the convent and resorted to pleasures of the flesh! Whoring herself out to common men! I saw it with my own eyes! She has a cabin in the woods! That's where she's been disappearing too! Lying to us!"

The elder women had paused, her breathing heavy and ragged from yelling. The middle age priest sat with behind his desk, resting his head on his hands, taking in what had just been said to him.

"Perhaps she has a good explanation..."

"The excuse doesn't matter!"

A knock suddenly sounded from the door before it was slowly opened revealing a downtrodden Gweniviere. It was a common look for her, and it saddened him to never see her smile.

"You requested to see me Father?" She spoke timidly, and with reason.

"Yes I did. Sister Blaine says she saw you enter a cabin with a man, procreated, and returned here. She suspects you of prostitution, that his is not a one time incident, and that you should be removed from the convent."

"As she very well should be!"

The Priest raised his hand, quieting her and waited for Gweniviere's explanation.

"Father, I know when you took me in you didn't care about my past."

He only nodded.

"Well that man has very much to do with my past. His name is Arthur Pendragon, Lord of Camelot. I am Gweniviere Pendragon, his queen."

"Absurd! You a queen? Then why aren't you sitting upon a throne? Father this is ridiculous..." The old woman screamed.

Gweniviere quickly reached inside her robes and pulled out a necklace bearing the royal crest.

"This is proof enough." She snapped the link behind her neck and tossed it to Blaine, who eyed it first with suspicion and then with anger.

"It still does not change the fact that you have broken sacred vows." She glared at Gweniviere her eyes reading more than frustration.

"Father, you must know, as many, that I have not given the King a son. He in his last declaration to me, forgiven me for my infidelity, shown me his love for me and ask that I bear him a son. Not and heir to the thrown, but a simple boy. And that was all there was to this I swear it."

The priest folded his hands, covering his mouth, lost in thought.

"Blaine, leave us." 

"B-but-." She stuttered, not believing that he may actually side with her and ignore the truth.

"Now. Please. I need to speak with her alone." He commanded with a gentle voice.

Reluctantly the elder left in a huff, her footsteps louder than usually and her frustration in the situation obvious. The two watched her leave before facing each other once more.

"She is not mistaken in the fact that you have broken many rules and deserve to be removed. The only King we serve rules in Heaven and we cannot surrender ourselves with such petty things."

She only nodded and trembled at his every word. She could not go back, and the path she had chosen for herself was all she had left. 

"However, I believe that to rid one's self of one's past, one must confront it, accept it, and lastly forget it. You are no longer the Queen. You have done you King's last request. You are now a Nun at this convent."

Her eyes shot up from the floor looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"But I must send you away perhaps to the mission up north. Forgive me to make you travel, but the conflict and the rumors, though petty and simple, would take time to recover from. I'm sorry. It would be best if you make for a hasty departure to give the impression of removal and banishment."

She shook her head in response.

"No! Thank you! This is not a problem, I only wish to remain at a convent and help others. You have given me another chance of which I felt unworthy of. Thank you Father Potter!"

            She gave him a quick hug and watched her leave. His heart felt light at the sight of her smile. And now that he knew who she really was, he could only take more pride in consoling a queen. This is why he became a priest in the first place. To help those in need. And a smile was all he ever required in return. They always called him the Smiling Priest since he was hardly ever seen without one. 

***

            The heavy breathing and screams that once filled the room were suddenly replaced by the struggled breaths and crying of a small and pale newborn baby. The nurse severed the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a towel, drying him and looking at it admirably.

"Congratulations Gweniviere. It's a boy." She handed the baby to his mother, quieting its cries in her arms. 

            She knew it was a boy. That she was able to bear child at all seemed a miracle, that it should be a boy was no surprise at all. 

A small rapping came from the door and an elderly man peeked his head in.

"Well?"

"Come in Father. Shhh...He's asleep now."

"He?" He blinked and folded his hands. "Well then, has he a name?"

Gweniviere smiled pressing her lips to her son's forehead and nodded. "It...It was my husband's last wish to spare him of his reputation. That he be raised free of what his heritage would bring upon him."

Tears began to form in her eyes and she remembered the name she had long since chosen for her son. The names of those who had forgiven her and showed her compassion when she did not deserve it.

"My son...Arthur Potter..."  And her tears fell, running down her cheeks recalling memories long forgotten. It had been a long time since she cried, especially out of happiness.

***

James leapt from his chair to the window at the sounds of screaming. He cast his eyes upward and saw it. A green skull, looking misty and foreboding. Immediately he summoned his wand and made for the door. He stopped once he heard footsteps follow from down the stairs. He held his hand up, stopping his wife, her worried look even more so at the thoughts that entered he mind.

"Stay with Harry. I'll be back." 

And with that he rushed out the door and down the street. His neighbors were fighting back, some fleeing in terror while others carried their kin to safety. He knew the Fidelius Charm would keep him and his family safe, but he was never one to sit by and watch helplessly. He rounded the corner and jumped back behind it as a spell brushed past him. Flashes of green laced out as he watched another of his townsfolk fall. Voldemort could not see him, but he could see them. This thought resonated through his mind and he readied himself to leap out again to rejoin the fray until he felt a tug on his sleeve. A young wizard, about his own age who lived just down the road, wheezed out a breath, trying to fight the pain of the popping boils.

"James..." He sucked in another breath before coughing it out. "James, he knows...he's coming for you. *COUGH* He knows your secret..." And his last breath left him sounding like a sigh of relief.

_'He knows? Voldemort knows our secret!?! How? What happened to Peter!?! Harry! Lily!'_

He darted back between cover and running back to his home. Death Eaters were laughing manically and he fought the need to strike them down. The sights of the Imperious and Cruciatus curses being cast were sickening and painful to ignore. He saw his home in sight, just a mere left turn away, when he saw the familiar dark flowing robes appear before him.

"James Potter...You know what I've come for..."  
  
  


And for the first time in his life, he panicked. He could not think as this monster slowly swept towards him. His mind was a mess. He knew he needed to fight, to cast spells, punch him, anything! But he froze.

"JAMES!"

The sound of his wife's voice shook him from his stupor and he saw her hiding behind the front door, wand in hand.

"Lily!" He screamed, instantly apparating to her side. Instinctively he shielded them and pushed them inside the house. As futile as it was he closed and locked the door putting hasty charms on them.

"James, James, are you alright? What's happening?" His body trembled and he held her close trying to sputter out the words that to even to him made no sense."

"Voldemort knows our secret and he's coming. He right outside," He said calmly, caressing her face as the tears rolled down. "Get Harry and yourself to Dumbledore. I'll hold him off."

"No...James...no!"

"I love you."

            He kissed her fiercely and touched Harry's cheek, looking at him with sad eyes. Crying, Lily ran upstairs as James readied himself at the front door waiting for it to burst open. Unbeknownst to him, Voldemort circled around the back, using the sound of the raging conflict to quiet his unlocking charm and strode slowly upstairs avoiding detection. The sounds of his wife screaming sent shocks through his system and he was again frozen in place

"NO! Take me! Spare Harry! He's only a ba-AHHHHHHHHHH!" And a thud resounded trough the house with the cries of a child.

"Lily!" James cried rushing upstairs cursing himself. "You BAST-!" But he did not finish the word. He found the tip of Voldemort's wand between his eyes. It did not matter as James stared defiantly into Voldemort's cold eyes, glowing beneath the shadow of his hood. 

"You will join her. Avada Kedavra." He hissed coldly and James fell with a flash of green, collapsing in the doorway.

"And now the last of the Potters. And the beginning of my rise to power..."

"No!....Don't you dare..." A voice struggled. Voldemort for the first time in a long time trembled at the sight of a man who had been touched with the killing curse and remained alive. Was this the power of their bloodline? It was truly remarkable and frightening even for a Dark Lord. And now he understood the Seer's visions to destroy them. They would be the greatest threat to him...But no longer.

"What!?! Impossible!" He cried out as James brought his hand to grasp at Voldemort's ankle. He kicked away from the weakened grasp and "No matter! Even I can see that you have but mere seconds to live. Fear not since you son will join you in the afterlife!"

He thrust his wand at the face of the baby who had for some reason stopped crying. He looked into the eyed beneath the hood with an odd smile and a look of curiosity. Voldemort squeezed his wand and uttered the words that would set in motion the machine that would bring about his ascension as the strongest of them all. A bolt of green shot at the baby, sitting on the bed, unknowingly watching his parents die and beginning the course of life to which legends will be told of.

Voldemort's body had decayed and faded into a thick brown mist, swirling around, before passing through the walls. It's once dark laughter now replaced with haunting moans.

"Harry...Don't worry...I'll be okay..." His dying breath was spent and his body began to shake. The spell that was meant to kill had finally succeeded in disintegrating the soul and the lifeless body writhed in a life like torturous manner, glowing green, and blue before finally expending itself in one great explosion. Decimating the house in a shower of lights and seemingly random spells begin cast from the house. Only the bed, on which Harry sat on, lay unscathed, while the rest lay in ruins. The sounds of Death Eaters on parade were gone, and the tears of baby filled the Hollow, leading a half giant to find him as the moon began to wane. It was the end of a night that would change their world forever.


	2. Home

            I already have several chapters written out. I've gone over these chapters so many times my eyes are bleeding. But alas, I still require a beta reader to point out what I keep over looking. So if you are interested and literally inclined, I would really appreciate your help. Well here it is the first of the new chapters for my story.

Of Kings and Commoners

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

            Home

That's where his friends went over the summer holiday. School was just school, a place to learn and make friends. Home was their comfortable solitude away from prying eyes, gossiping voices and endless hours of study. Home was where you were most comfortable to be yourself and shed those masks you'd wear at school. 

Number 4 Privet Drive was home to Mr. Vernon Dursley, his wife Petunia and his shapely son Dudley. For young Harry Potter however, the Dursley home was merely a place of shelter, chores and discontent. Discontent for both the Dursleys and for Harry. They didn't care for him and he didn't care for them. Though they were the only relatives he knew, they looked at him with scorn and disgust. Simply a tool to be used to fix and cook, much like a butler that wasn't paid. Though slavery wasn't an accurate term anymore, it never seemed any different to Harry. 

Threats from members of the Order had left Harry to his own devices, which would have satisfied Harry to no end last year, but it only seemed to depress him even more. So much so he did the chores on his own to keep his mind occupied. The passing of his Godfather, Sirius Black, had taken away Harry's closest idea to a father he had as well his own father's best friend.

It was this very reason that Harry was outside, lying on the roof, just above his room. He had spent the first few nights "home" on the roof, lying there until the dark sky began to turn indigo. 

He had written back to Remus Lupin just before climbing up to stare at the stars. Remus was Harry's last link to his parents, and just as dedicated to his well being as Sirius was, and though he didn't want to admit it, not as reckless as Sirius. In a way Remus seemed more like a father in the sense that he didn't approve of Harry's rebellious attitude and nature, though he admitted recently that James was just the same and it was up to him to keep James and Sirius and on the straight and narrow. At least as straight and narrow as he could. 

Though Harry appreciated Remus' effort, he still climbed onto the rooftop and cried until the stars became blurred lines trying to catch each other. Here, on this rooftop, not in his room, away from prying eyes and scornful voices, Harry felt at home. 

***

The summer sun pounded away as it always did, and just the same Harry found himself working away at the back yard, surprisingly content with himself. It helped to pass the time so he took care to pay attention to the detail to make sure there would be more to due tomorrow. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw his Aunt Petunia nod in approval at the first rose bush as she came to inspect. Probably the only form of thanks or gratitude he had seen from her ever. 

Then again he was working without asking, never speaking unless spoken to, and staying in his room unless he was working or eating. Even the usual tone of disdain in his Uncle's voice wasn't there. Just simple impersonal, monotonous sentences. Dudley was too busy in the gym to bother Harry. Even when he was home he wouldn't chide or harass him. 

It seems only rose thorns had something to say to him. Despite his care of them, and the amount of time he worked on them throughout his life he still had problems with thorns drawing blood from his fingers. He clipped the last one for the day as he noticed the shadow of the house nearly disappear. It was usually around this time that…

"Harry! Get your lunch. And tidy up the house right quick. I'm expecting guests in an hour."

He didn't respond. He wiped the sweat from his brow and replaced the flowers on the coffee table vase. He straightened out the magazines and pillows on the couch, and dusted the entire downstairs. It was the thin layer of dust that kept the house from feeling like a museum. He imagined he have to wax the floor tomorrow.

"Alright, alright, very good, very good. Now get up stairs. Not a peep out of you now." She said with her usual fussy tone with a hint of disgust that she seemed to have even when she spoke to her "normal" friends. 

He ascended the stairs and set his plate on his desk before falling face first onto his bed, not caring that the sheets were absorbing his sweat and stench. He was tired. And it felt good to be exhausted physically. He was always magically or mentally drained, but his frail frame still showed his lack of definition. Quidditch helped some, but even after the longest games, he felt more magically drained than physically. It wasn't like muggle sports where he had run every which way, that's what the broom was for. 

"Oh fuck…"

His broom. A gift from Sirius, just recently returned to him after the ban placed on him to play was lifted. One of his most favored possessions even before he knew it was from him. It stood in the corner of his room, lightly sanded and carefully polished to perfection. His eyes began to water but he swore them away. 

"No Harry. Don't cry. Sirius wouldn't want you too. He'd want you to study or something,"

He looked at his trunk, heavy from books and summer assignments loomed over his head. He smiled despite himself.

"No he wouldn't. He wants you to make sure Aunt Petunia's friends had a "nice" time when they came over."

Harry felt a bit better. "What would Sirius do?" always seemed to make him laugh. The image of him and his father in their youth inspired ideas of pranks to rival the twins, though he knew he didn't have their natural talent. Rule-breaking was more Harry's forte and he was proud of it. If Harry wasn't famous, if he didn't have anything else, he would still be breaking the rules and playing Quidditch.  

A single tap on the window and Harry raised his head from his bed. Hedwig had quickly learned to make as little noise as possible when they were "home". Not many things tapped on the second floor window anyway so it was easy see who it was. All other owls came at night when he left the window open. Even the occasional fan mail that made it through the privacy wards around the house only came at night.

"Hello girl. Aunt Petunia had some friends over. So…"

Hedwig hopped over to her cage and clicked at the door.

"It is bit hot out there isn't it? I'll open you up after dinner then?"

 Hedwig just stared back but Harry knew she understood. She poked out a leg and pecked at the letter tied to her. Harry untied the leather strap and Hedwig hopped in onto her perch and nuzzled her head under wing. 

He didn't recognize the handwriting, which was smudged in some places, and cleaned with a spell in others. It wasn't Hermione or Ginny, but the style was…girly.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi. It's Cho. I know you probably never would have expected a letter from me. I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you last year. When I left I went to the Three Broomsticks because I knew __Marietta__ was there. I saw Hermione Granger there. She wasn't alone like I thought she would be. And I just wanted to apologize because I acted on a suspicion. I'm sorry but whenever I saw you, there she was. Granted, Ron was always there too, but words spreads, and the Daily Prophet…well after it was revealed that everything they published was pretty much a sham, I resolved to write to you. I can understand if you don't want to write back and I think asking to be friends is asking too much of you. I'm sorry I just really needed to get this off my chest. _

_Sincerely,_

_Cho Chang_

"Wow," was all Harry could come up with. Cho was probably the furthest person in his mind. His one time crush, the kiss, and up to their failed Valentine's date, all of which were so very important as they came to fruition were suddenly swept away with his loss. If he never saw her again he probably wouldn't have even noticed. Especially at the end of the year. He vaguely remembered seeing her on the platform. Ever since he had first laid eyes on her, anytime he saw her was a bright spot on his day. This last time however it wasn't even a blip in his mental radar. And now she writes to him? Definitely an odd way to end his day. 

It was barely after one o'clock, but anytime he was sent upstairs he was done for the day. Already he had laid out a parchment and his pen (since quill scratching was apparently audible through the walls). 

_'What the hell am I supposed to say to that? She doesn't exactly give me much room to talk on anything does she?'_

He found himself looking at Hedwig's cage and she peeked up from her nap, clicking her beck before disappearing back under her wing. 

"Right, sorry."

Harry was really at an impasse. He wanted to write back to her. He didn't want any animosity between them, but he also felt indifferent to her. In a way he felt obligated to write back. It was a simple sense of not wanting to be hated. He felt he's had enough hate in his life already.

"Fuck it. Just go with it."

_Dear Cho,_

_            Apology accepted. If you've heard rumors about me, you've probably heard about my holidays. Needless to say I don't have much social experience and meeting up with Hermione, to me at least, wasn't imposing since there's nothing between us. Hermione laid it all out for me. So I understand. I'm at fault not you._

_Well I wrote you back. Friends? Might be a stretch. It's not you really. Just...bad timing. I lost my godfather recently and I'm not really up for a lot of letters. I haven't really been writing Ron and Hermione either. But if you do feel like writing, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't write back. I guess it can help take my mind of him for a while._

_Harry_

He folded up the letter and left it by the window. He knew Hedwig would pick it up when she left for the night. He didn't bother to go over it again, he felt odd writing her and telling her about Sirius was even odder. Hermione did say something a while back about him opening up so easily. 

This was true, in a sense. Since his first year it was easy to open up since he had never before had friends. Ron and Hermione were just prime examples. Though he couldn't yet picture sitting up all night in a common room with Cho talking about nothing and everything. Maybe it was because she still stirred some feelings inside and that if they did spend some time in the common room alone; talking would be last on his things-to-do list. He didn't feel guilty though. He would like to get to know a girl before becoming involved with them, but that didn't mean he couldn't fantasize. 

_'Hormones just seem to fuck things up…'_

Girls didn't even register in his head until he came to Hogwarts. Now it was Voldemort, girls, school, girls, girls, and girls. It was hard to concentrate on the more important things…girls.

He decided to let his subconscious toy with the problem as he rolled from his desk to his bed.

"My life sucks…"

***

As slow a pace as Harry worked on the garden, he had finished in before the end of the week. All there was left to do was trim the hedges and those would be gone by tomorrow if he trimmed them any further. Nights were spent asleep or on the rooftop, the days now found Harry trying to fight boredom. 

It had gotten to the point where both his Aunt and Uncle were satisfied with his work and sent him to his room well before lunch. Harry still wished he had taken even longer but working at a snails pace earned him an unacceptable growl from his Uncle. He was getting bored and he definitely didn't want to do any school work. That was his last ditch effort. 

"A week into the summer and I actually have nothing to do…"

*Tap*

"Thank God."

Mail occupied a fraction of the time it used to now that it was the only thing he could do. Remus owled him daily so that was a sure thing. He was still waiting for Cho's letter though. Not with great anticipation, he convinced himself. Hermione was off to France again visiting family and he knew to expect a great mass of a letters when she returned since she'd be too busy with books and touring. Ron was living a minor dream as a quaffle boy for a Division two Quidditch team. Not the Cannons, but he was excited nonetheless and it explained his few letters. 

"If it's from Cho I would not be surprised."

He scratched Hedwig behind the ear and she nipped him affectionately. He opened the letter and her handwriting lay within. Contrary to what he said he looked at it wide eyed and sat on his bed. He laid back and held the letter above his head.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry it took so long to write back. Honestly I spent a while wondering what to say. And then I still have to help out in the Apothecary. (Our family runs one out on the Alley). I know being friends would be a stretch. I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't write back much less blame you if you didn't want to be friends. No harm in writing though right? I'll be honest with you. When I write I tend to pour my heart out sometimes. Just tell me when I get out of hand.  _

_Marietta__ was my best friend and I told her everything and now she won't speak to me because of last year. I haven't really been writing to anyone much so if you suddenly become my venting point I apologize in advance. But see now I'd feel bad writing about my problems to you. I mean how can anyone write about their problems to you? Nobody can compare. I mean if I said, "Harry my life is terrible my boyfriend dumped me!" You can just say "Hello bitch, You-know-who tried to kill me last week." That was a bit much wasn't it… _

_Sorry. I have to go. I have an early start tomorrow. My father dad is having an "early morning special" sale tomorrow. Please write back. Between homework, and working I am bored out of my mind. But whatever works. You know I won't expect a letter right away or anything. I mean I'm glad you wrote back, and I hope we can keep doing this, because I feel bad about last year and now I'm ranting. Sorry! I'll just end it here. _

_Bye,_

_Cho_

Harry couldn't help but smile. It was another side of Cho he hadn't seen and she seemed more assertive and less like a crybaby. Harry mentally slapped himself at that thought. She lost Cedric and cried. He lost Sirius and cried, and still cries. 

_'Wow don't I feel like an asshole…'_

_Dear Cho,_

_            I just had a revelation. I am really truly very sorry for berating you for crying. I feel like such an asshole. I didn't realize how you felt until just now when I thought of my godfather. I'm so sorry. I really don't know what to say. I feel terrible for treating you that way._

_God now I don't know what else to write about. I don't mind being your venting point. Obviously I still got a lot to learn about you before I can judge. Again I'm sorry. Good luck with work tomorrow. Write back as much as you want._

_Harry_

***

Grey clouds typical to the British Isles rolled through the night sky in lightened streaks. Still Harry watched the stars though now with a  displaced interest. His nights on the roof were meant for his memories of Sirius and he would look for the Dog Star near the constellation of Orion every night. Now though, he happily found his thoughts else where. Mostly on how he had treated Cho during the year. It was disturbing to think about but it was a different train of though Harry gladly found himself on. He looked into his thoughts like a pensieve and saw someone he didn't recognize as himself. But then so much has happened that he couldn't recognize his eleven year old self. So much has changed around him that he had to force himself to grow up, and from what he saw, he wasn't very successful. He had the maturity of someone half his age and was ashamed. 

Harry liked to think of himself as sensitive and humble, mature for his age and caring. Yet he let his emotions control him. He figured when he was old enough he could attribute all of this to adolescence. Adults always said growing up was hard. 

_'They sure as hell weren't lying…but I don't think anyone had to deal with life threats on a consistent basis.'_

He brought his eyes back to the stars, which were punctuated by the occasional blinking lights of a commercial airliner. The clouds became a thin haze and Harry could only see the brightest of planets and stars. It would be an early night for him this time he thought, as he crawled back down and into his window. His clock read 1:12 in bright red digits. 

"I need a better way to spend my Saturdays…"

***

It seemed like the sun as just begun to rise when Harry had lain down. And now as he cracked his eyes open, the sun had hardly moved. He felt rested nonetheless. The house would be empty in about an hour and would remain so at least until evening. Dudley had signed up for a boxing tournament and they were hoping he would fare well. Even if he hadn't his trainer recommended he stay behind and analyze future opponents. Proud as his parents were, they heartily agreed to the training he would gain from such an event.

He didn't bother to wait until they had woken up to start cleaning. He had mopped the floor the night previous and waxing it seemed like a good idea. So absorbed in his buffing he hardly noticed them leave. It was the demanding from his Uncle that he keep to his room and the slamming of the door that jarred his attention from the floor. He heard the family car start, pull out of the drive way and speed off to carry Dudley to his tournament. 

It was like a release for him as Harry jumped up and sighed loudly. The Dursleys had never left him to the house. Though he suspected that him not being allowed to do magic, his silent obedience and the constant threat of that "Freak with the Eye" to come over or at least some…outside influence had something to do with it. He blared the television and the radio on no particular channel and screamed obscenities to their many happy portraits.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Harry froze. With the radio and television as loud as they were, he didn't recognize the voice. Just that there was a voice behind him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he slowly turned around…

And was bombarded by a visual shock to his senses. 

Nymphadora Tonks was a metamorphagus. In every instance he saw her, her hair and facial features were wild and were meant to draw stares. 

Every time she was successful.

"Tonks! You scared me! What are you doing here?"

She flicked her wand about and the television and radio lowered their respective volumes. She lazily sat in Uncle Vernon's cushy lounge chair.

"Just stopping by to make sure you're alright. I'm on shift right now and bored out of my skull. Figg's a nice old lady but she was really grating my nerves today. I figured I'd give you a break for once. A little legilimens convinced Dursley he really needed to go out today."

Harry smiled and went to the kitchen to fetch something to drink.

"Shocking as it is, you're the first friendly face I've seen in a long while. I've had too much time to my thoughts lately."

She sat up and looked at him seriously.

"Are you alright Harry? Do you need anything?"

"No, no I'm fine, really. I'm getting along on my own just fine. Juice?"

Oddly enough his heart felt like it was speaking truth. Something as ensnaring as a friendly face easily pulled Harry from depressing thoughts.

"Please. But seriously Harry, we're all here for you. I'm probably the closest to your age so if you're more comfortable talking to me I can come over whenever you like. Sending those muggles away is hardly a chore."

"Tonks seriously I'm fine." He sat down and looked at her thinking. "How old are you anyway?"

He handed her a glass which she sipped as eagerly.

"Twenty-two. A proud Ravenclaw to boot."

"Ravenclaw huh? You don't seem like the book type."

Tonks laughed out loud and her green spikes changed to pink.

"Yeah that's what everyone says. Like I shoulda been in Gryffindor or something." 

"The girl I'm writing to is in Ravenclaw." He said casually, drinking down his glass.

"Oh a girl...friend?" She hunched forwarded and eyed him anxiously.

"No, well, I tried. We tried, but I messed it up. I'm actually over her. We just recently started writing to each other. But if you come back in a month I'm sure I can give you some juicy stuff to spread around."

Tonks feigned ignorance and a look of shock.

"Harry Potter what ever are you talking about?"

"Absolutely nothing…you just seemed like the gossip type."

"I'm hurt!" Again she feigned her emotions prompting a grin on Harry's part.

"So it's not true then?"

She paused, breaking under his gaze.

"Alright, so I had a big mouth. Keyword there Potter. Had. Don't worry your secret is safe with the Order."

"The Order?"

"I mean me…"

"Riiiiight."

The two just laughed as their attention switched to the TV. Harry flipped around until he settled on the news. Which seemed like a good choice at the time?

_Top story today.__ A man is found dead in __Surrey__. Cause is undetermined. Reports state there were no physical wounds and autopsy reports no toxins or poisons. It's a medical mystery doctors cannot seem to solve. _

_The victim was reported to be out walking to his apartment flat late last night from a local pub. There were no eyewitnesses…_

Tonks slowly rose from the lounge chair.

"I'm sure you'll understand Harry?"

"Right, just make sure I'm not alone out here again. "

She cracked a smile as she stepped out the door.

"Don't worry. I got your back." And the door clicked shut. This time she had managed not to trip over anything.

Harry didn't know how he should feel at the moment. It was really nice to have someone to talk to for once. It made the time fly by. But then the muggle news about a suspicious death?  Waiting with baited breath for Voldemort's next move was wrenching, but having him make his move and take a life with it was equally troubling. 

He gripped his wand which hung at his waist from a leather holster Remus had sent him. He was sure they were dementors. Hopefully his guard would be able to help him out this time around. 

Pacing around the entirety of the house was the only thing Harry could do to keep from going insane. He definitely wasn't about to finish buffing the floor. He didn't want to do anything except cast a patronus charm and be done with it. 

But then, darkness doesn't work on the same schedule as the good guys. 

***

"Wake up boy!"

Harry jolted up from the couch to see his Uncle Vernon staring daggers at him. He stood on the half buffed floor, pointing at the point where Harry had decided to quit.

"You've been doing a good job of NOT aggravating thus far boy, so I am not going to waste my breath on you. We are tired and are going to bed. This floor had better have a mirror shine in the morning. Do you understand?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Harry cursed himself for falling asleep. Obviously dementors hadn't stopped by to say hello so he let out a sigh of relief. With hope, whom ever was watching him would be able to take care of them before he had to. 

Kneeling onto the floor, Harry picked up the buffer pad and resumed the chore to polish the floor. It was tedious and boring, but the satisfaction of exhaustion in his arms was enough. He was glad his uncle hadn't noticed the two empty glasses on the coffee table, and even more so the light shade of lipstick on one of them. 

_'God knows how much trouble I'd be in for that…'_

He finished the floor and washed the two glasses well before the midnight chimes rang in the grandfather clock. He tore away his shirt and pulled his sheets over his head. Despite his nap and state of alertness he had, he wanted to sleep some more. He paid no mind to the two letters that sat on his desk or the stink that permeated through his pillow. 

And for once Harry resolved to worry about things tomorrow.


	3. Downward Sprial

Of Kings and Commoners

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Downward Spiral

Harry stared at his calendar and had never seen such depressing words. Because of last night Harry had spent the Monday cleaning, vacuuming and washing the two cars in the driveway. It wasn't until sunset that he passed his Aunt's inspection. And Harry suspected it was only because it was much harder to see water spots. He wanted to read his two letters, which became three sometime during the day, and wash his sheets. They didn't smell anymore, at least not that he could tell, but that they were still dirty bothered him.

Aunt Petunia seemed to be more one edge than usual and began to nitpick his cleaning again. He didn't mind, he just wondered what was making her so anxious. She would look at the kitchen clock and pace about the house, peeking out of the curtain every now and then. The sudden distinct sound of the car pulling into the driveway pulled his Aunt away from his cleaning. 

"Well? How did you do Duddys?

The loud booming voice of his Uncle resonated in the house. 

"He won! Dudley dropped that so called "house champion" didn't you boy?"

"Yeah Mum! You shoulda seen it! I was like BAM! And then he tried to come up, but I was too quick for him and POW! He was out!"

"That's wonderful dear!"

"Mr. O' Reilly says that because I won, he's going to put me in for tomorrow's tournament!"

"That's excellent news dear!"

"Oh this is so cool! Can't wait! I'm going to pack right now!"

"Right lad, get to it now. There's my champ." 

Vernon turned to Petunia, both with proud looks in their eyes as Dudley stomped his way up to his room. They glanced briefly at Harry before he ducked his head back into the kitchen.

"I'm sure Charles will be able to handle a few days without me. I'll call him and make arrangements. And dear, call Marge. Wouldn't due to have…him…here by himself."

"Yes dear of course." 

They both looked disgustedly in his direction and calls were made. Uncle Vernon had his days off and Aunt Marge was coming to keep an eye on him for the next few days. And again his Uncle set him to work on the house until it reached beyond perfection. 

"Listen here boy."

Harry looked up from his current task of clearing out the couch cushions of loose change and dust bunnies.

"Two days boy. Aunt Marge will be here to keep an eye on you. No funny business and do as you're told. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

Straight forward and to the point. None of his typical anger or roughing up. Upstairs he could hear them fussing over Dudley and his things. Two days with the most hateful woman on the planet. It was no wonder why she had so many pets. At least he could throw around some magic with Voldemort. Aunt Marge was a whole separate entity of all things evil. What he would give to curse her into oblivion. 

"Then again I don't think oblivion deserves anything that bad…" He muttered under his breath.

Maybe some "accidental magic" could let itself loose. He couldn't control it last time and now with his Aunt and Uncle gone, he was hoping he'd be able to do it again. Maybe one day he'd be able to pull it off at will. Wandless magic was definitely something he wanted to pursue as he found the wand, though thin and nimble, cumbersome in trying times. 

So many times his reactions were fast enough, but he had to reach for his wand. Pulling it out of a self sewn pocket in his robes or just not having it around was frustrating. Sometime he wished he could be like Dumbledore and casts spells with the wave of his hand. But even Hermione told him that as great as it was it takes people years to learn much less master. In that conversation he kept his mouth shut, but he really wanted to go and gloat about himself. Harry Potter learned the Patronus Charm well before anyone at school. Everyone and their mother knew that He was strong in a magical sense, and that being said, he should be able to pull of wandless magic before he graduated. 

But he kept his mouth shut. Harry wasn't an arrogant person, but he did, at times (very few times mind you) let himself bask in his own spotlight. 

"Remember boy. I don't care what your freaky friends do. No funny business or you are out of my house."

Harry simply nodded and followed his Uncle out of the house to load the last of their luggage and unload Aunt Marge's belongings. 

There was the usual forced conversation with Aunt Marge before they left. Harry wondered if even his Uncle hated her on some level. A simple pressing of cheeks with Petunia and hug for a fistful of pounds from Dudley and they were off. 

Aunt Marge strode up to Harry who waited just in front of the door looking at him with disgust. Her heavy makeup and eccentric hat made her look deplorable. She however walked with her nose in the air and a stride that suggested she was several hundred pounds smaller and several years younger.

"My bags boy. Fetch them quickly, it has been a long drive and I am due for a nap."

"Yes Aunt Marge." Harry kept his tone monotonous and he let his eyes look through her rather than at her. Had he not she would have punished him for laughing at her appearance. 

One by one Harry heft out the luggage that seemed to be charmed to give him a hard time. What he would give for a simple swish and flick and send them around the hall and into the guest room. 

With the last bag he stood by the door waiting for his next order. She ignored him of course, taking time to carefully take off her hat and reveal a wiry mass of dirt brown and grays. Each piece of jewelry had it own place on the dresser top. He tried not to sigh out loud as she now began to arrange them all in a pattern. Whether it was out of habit or to spite him, he couldn't tell. 

"Dinner had better be ready in fifteen minutes or you aren't eating."

He sagged his shoulders in frustration. She knew dinner wouldn't be ready in fifteen minutes. He would need at least a half an hour to cook dinner. That he would only cook enough for her didn't reduce the time as he would have expected. 

"Have to take into account that you eat for ten…" He said quietly enough for her not to hear, but loud enough to be heard if she strained. She didn't even bother waiting until she sat down to belittle him. She walked into the dining room already complaining about his lack of motivation. That he should be happy to cook and serve her dinner like it was an honor. 

It was just like the first ten years of his life and Harry still remembered how to ignore the voices and still accomplish the task at hand. She would call out one of many punishments he would receive if he messed dinner up, but after so many years, Harry wasn't about to mess up a simple steak. At least not in a way she could see. He made sure his saliva was thick when he quietly spat on the steak. 

"What are you smiling at!?! Plotting some mischief are we?

"No Aunt Marge. I'm just happy to be away from school."

She sniffed at the air and arrogantly tossed he head disapprovingly.

"Typical. A delinquent like you couldn't appreciate the hard work those people are putting in to straighten the likes of you out. It's a blatant disrespect for your superiors; that's what's wrong with you."

Harry arranged the food on the plate and set it in front of her. He knew he wasn't getting any dinner anyway. Punishment wasn't something new to him and Harry found a sudden desire to push.

"Respect is earned not given."

"Excuse me?" She spattered out a bit of the salivated steak in surprise at his remark.

"That's what they teach us at St. Brutus'. That it would be natural to respect an accomplished person. But just because someone is your senior doesn't mean you have to give them any due respect."

"Boy, dinner is late and you're not getting any dinner already. Would you like to be denied food all day tomorrow?"

"Then I could call a constable. See? An accomplished man, I could respect him because he is doing something I respect. You just seem to be a hateful woman who would starve a growing boy to take out her frustrations on not having a relationship or any friends that don't walk on four legs."

Harry knew his uncle would hear about this. It would be exploded out of proportion, though even if Aunt Marge was completely accurate and truthful, he would be punished just the same. He didn't know where this sadistic desire to bring punishment upon himself came from, but it didn't matter. He knew he was getting just what he wanted. 

She shot from her chair, lifting the table with her protruding stomach and sent dinner crashing onto the floor. It was a sight that Harry would have to remember. If it sent him to his room, all the better. He could read and write letters.

"Room! Now! And don't come out until your Uncle Vernon returns!"

Already Harry had turned to walk.

"Clean up this mess! Get back here and fix this mess!"

"You know," Harry spoke as he continued to the stairs. "They also teach us to clean our own messes." 

He slammed the door and heard her stomp her way to his door. She screamed and slammed at the door for him to clean the mess as well as many other obscenities that Harry chose to ignore. First the sliding lock, then the chain lock, and lastly the key lock were secured. 

Like many instances of minor rebellion he had on Privet Drive, he would be severely reprimanded, and like those many times, regret his actions. But this time it was too easy to laugh it off and tell authority to piss off. Normally he'd do anything to keep her happy rather than face her wrath. But like all teenagers, he gave into a moment's temptation.

And he felt like a regular fifteen year old. 

_Dear Harry,_

_ Just wanted to drop a quick one before I have anymore worked to do. Good thing it's the off season. Just helping out for the Victory is tough enough during practice sessions. The guys here are all cool, and sometimes I get to play. I think I'm getting better. Anyway, not to be rude, but don't bother writing back. Don't know when I could write back again anyway. I may get to hang out for the Arsenal's next few sessions. Not the Cannons, but hey they are pros. Hope summer isn't kicking you in the ass too bad. _

_ Ron_

_P.S. Just owl Mum if you ever need anything. _

It was good to hear from Ron again. He wouldn't write to him, but Mrs. Weasley instead. She was the closest thing to a mother he had ever had and he liked to get a motherly tone from someone once in a while. It helped Harry feel normal every now and then. 

His thoughts drifted to Hermione, and how she was faring in France. Probably absorbing more than enjoying. She mentioned how her cousin as some sort of child prodigy at Beaxbatons a few years back and she wanted to see what she knew. Typical Hermione to find some way to learn rather than relax on a vacation. 

Thoughts drifted to how his friends had changed. They had all grown up physically, and mentally. Though Harry wouldn't call his own experience as "growing up". He wondered how much taller Ron would be, but only that since Ron's personality hadn't changed since he had first met him. Hermione would get taller as well. It was their fourth year that Harry had realized she too was a girl, and when she wanted to, like at the Yule Ball, she could look just as stunning as any model he'd seen in the magazines. She'd drift once in a while into his dreams, and naturally he'd toy the idea of a relationship. To be a guy and have such a close friend a girl, you'd have to be mad to not consider the possibility. 

Maybe.

And he was content to leave her at that thought. He picked up the next letter, stamped with the seal of the Lupin family crest in purple wax. A charmed seal to be sure. Only to be opened at his hands. Common practice in for most mail, since, just like in the muggle world, mail got lost and would fall into the hands for prying eyes.

He snapped the seal which crumble away to dust and floated out of the window on an evening breeze.

_ Dear Harry,_

_ How are you Harry? Saw your Aunt and Uncle leave. You may have suspected dementors since the news report (Tonks told me about the TV report). You suspected right, but we took care of them, only a small group. Even if they did make it here, I'm confident you would have been able to handle them. Anyway, nothing new going on about. Keep your wand and your wits about you Harry. Constant vigilance as Mad-Eye would say. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Remus_

As to be expected from Remus Lupin. How are you's and be careful's were in every letter. It wasn't that Remus was an impersonal person. No he made it wildly apparent in his first letter that he didn't enjoy writing letters and that his would be short and concise. He didn't mind since his own replies were just as short. He kept it at being "fine" and stating in more ways than one his hatred for his Aunt Marge. And that, he had spent the whole day without thinking of Sirius.

His eyes watered a bit as he folded the letter up. Maybe he was finally moving on. The thought of his godfather still pained him, but it was easier to find something else to occupy his thoughts. Such as the letter from Cho. He had discovered her letter so far smelled of jasmines and Snape's Dungeon. Probably because she worked in an apothecary she smelled of herbs and potion ingredients. It wasn't a bad smell, just distinctive. He pulled out the letter and with it fell a tag for a discount for students.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Please don't force yourself to write me letters. I may not be Hermione or Ron, but we both know what it's like to lose someone and I think I may be able to understand your situation better. I accept your apology, but I'd rather your write to me out of want and not need. I hope we can keep this up. It helps pass the time, wondering what I should say. _

_ Have you noticed that at the end of the term, everyone is excited to go home, (maybe not you though) but when they get home there is nothing to do? Everyone always talks of summer plans and most of the time it's just lounging around doing nothing? _

_ Me? Well it's always work or homework, work in some form or another. The sale went well so that's always good news, but I think I drank more than half of the Enliveners I brewed up. Which is quite a bit. I don't know why, but I was so tired that whole day. And working there isn't even physically draining. Boredom I guess with a little motivation. Imagine History class but getting paid to do it and you have my job. Oh God I'm rambling again aren't I? Seriously I can't help it. Once I write I just go with what's on my mind. Sorry if it's too much._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Cho_

He still felt odd reading her letters. They had ended the last year on none to good terms. And now she was writing him letter about her day. It was weird to say the least but not unwelcome. He wasn't angry or frustrated with her anymore. It felt more like indifference towards her. Like he would welcome her friendship, but wouldn't cry if she suddenly stopped. And being his first crush ever didn't help his thoughts of her. She could inspire the very word beauty, but that twist in his chest wasn't there anymore when he thought of her. Thoughts about a relationship with her still filtered through his mind, but she wasn't the dominating force she once was in his psyche. But then before it was just her looks. He was too shy last year to really talk to her. And now seeing who she is as a person was interesting. Like seeing past looks, preconceived notions and reputations, he saw who she looked like inside. At least starting to...

Harry no longer felt funny writing back and he eagerly clicked his pen to write.

_Dear Cho,_

_I'm not forcing myself to write to you. Honest. And now I'm going to need your letters to pass the time. So far I've done everything without question. All my chores and cleaning and my relatives haven't harassed me yet. But since my cousin is into boxing, they left to attend a two day long tournament. So they sent my Aunt Marge to watch me. _

_This woman, I'm not even sure she's human, is the epitome of all things evil and seems fit to be the bride of Voldemort. Not like evil "I want to kill you" evil, but evil "Fat, ugly, hateful because I'm going to die alone and my pets don't count as friends" evil. _

_Well today I talked back to her. It was more of a matter-of-fact statement rather than talk back. But being the disgusting mass of bad stuff that she is, I'm locked in my room until my Uncle gets back and even then who knows how long. But I have the Weasley's looking out for me so I'll be ok. _

_But really I would like to keep writing to you. Ron and Hermione are busy with work and travel so I'm forced to rely on you for correspondence…just kidding. Seriously, I'm not forcing myself to write, but I will say I'm sorry again. Losing my Godfather was he worst thing I've ever been through. I never knew my parents, and he was the closest thing I had. Seeing that taken away from me...I don't know. I felt alone. Like no one could understand what I was going through. I even lashed out at Dumbledore. Luckily the year was over and I didn't lose any points._

He sighed at his attempt at humor. His eyes began to water a bit but he forced his pen to paper once more.

_I really wish I wasn't who I am. So many things would be different. No one would have been attacked by a basilisk, or die at Voldemort's hands-._

A tear fell and spattered upon the parchment, but the ink remained. He dabbed it dry and felt his strength begin to leave him.

_I'm sorry I'm going to have to cut it short this time. I didn't mean to sound so depressing. But once I start thinking of my godfather I can't help it. I'm sure you'll understand. _ __

_Harry_

On cue like so many times before Hedwig fluttered in and hopped a few time on the window ledge. A bit of something or other fell from her beak and she looked at the two letters signed and sealed. Harry bet his owl would have sighed loudly is she could. He wiped his eyes dry and smiled for her.

"You know what? These can wait until morning. I'm sure you need your beauty sleep."

She did look pretty tired. He hadn't been in his room all day and she could have been out the whole time. Seeing as how the letters weren't vital to his survival, he let his owl get some rest before having to set out again. 

He smiled and ran his hand down her sleek white feathers. She nuzzled he head into his hand, scratching an itch she couldn't reach before flapping lightly to perch atop his closet. Between a stack of books he never read and one of Dudley's old toys was her favorite place to sleep. 

"First thing tomorrow though ok?"

A clicking of her beak was her only response and Harry was satisfied. He laid down in bed and figured he had all of two days to lay in his bed. His mind filtered through images he longed to forget and he kept his eyes shut to see them despite his want to forget. 

Harry awoke with a start. He kept his eyes closed and remained perfectly still. Something was wrong and whatever it was it was near by. He would need a split second of surprise if whatever it was was going to be beaten. Having stared darkness in the eye one to many times, the feeling of it's presence was easy to recognize.

The house was deathly silent. The grandfather clock ticked loudly and it dominated all other minute sounds. Hedwig ruffled her feathers lightly, opening Harry's eyes. His room was empty. Slowly he rose from his bed and pulled his wand from under his pillow. 

Living with locks all of his life, Harry had learned a few tricks of the trade to sneak out and get some food when his punishments had grown dire. He was meticulous with his hair pin and wire. It had been so long since he had to unlock his own locks he felt nervous. He had done it so few times as the risk of being caught, but when he did go out, he never was caught. 

The chain lock took the longest. He had to hold it down has he twisted the doorknob so it didn't rattle. The house remained quiet. He hoped some sixth sense would kick in and he would find the threat. Or that his guardian had taken care of it. Or hoping more still, that he was just chasing the wind. 

"I'm not a bloody psychic. Wizard yes...psychic, hell no." He thought. But he needed to be sure.

He crept down the stairs, placing his feet on memorized spots that didn't creak. Again every small detail seemed to grow exponentially. His lack of a shower was obvious, the grandfather clock had increased in volume, and his Aunt Marge wrestled with her blankets. Her snores assured him he was safe from at least her wrath for the time being. 

Suddenly a cold breeze swept around him and he quickly crouched down. 

An open window. 

The leaves rustled with the breeze and the crickets resumed their annoying calls.

Harry sighed quietly. Maybe it was just his imagination. He didn't feel cold or depressed. When ever he was near Voldemort he could literally feel his power surging in the air. 

He didn't feel that either.

Dejectedly he went up stairs, not as carefully as he had come down. His Aunt Marge seemed to sleep the sleep of the dead. He shut his door and spent his remaining energy locking the doors, the hardest part of sneaking out. Still he couldn't help suspect. He pulled out a small piece of parchment that remained from his letter to Cho and scribbled a few words. 

Covering her beak he woke his owl up who seemed to look hatefully towards him for breaking his promise to leave the letter until morning.

"Sorry girl, this is important. Find who's on watch tonight and give this to them ok? There might be something out tonight."

She seemed to understand and she gripped the letter and soared out the window. It seemed like he had just sat down as she flew back in dropping a small note and returning to her perch. Harry in folded the letter, which was scribbled just as quickly on the back side of own.

_Harry,_

_All's well. Go to sleep. Nothing wrong._

_K.S._

Harry was relieved to see those initials. Kingsley Shacklebolt may be old, but he was one of the best and most experienced Aurors in the British Ministry of Magic. Mundungus was another story. He wasn't sure if he still pulled a watch on him, but he knew that he felt a deal on something or other was more important than keeping him safe. But then what young wizard would want to spent his nights watching some kid? Roles reversed he would have refused in Dumbledore's face. 

The grandfather clock had quieted down significantly but resounded with tone of two loud chimes signaling it was two in the morning. He wasn't sure what time his Aunt would come rampaging into his room, but he wanted to rest some more before he was put to work.

Harry's eyes flickered open at the seventh chime of the clock. He heard the first six in his dreams, and decided that such no one had made cloaks that were so loud. Then again if there was one, he was sure Sirius would have bought one for him just as in his dream. The sky was gray and dark and he rose from his bed. A good thing too since he didn't feel like working outside. He hoped the summer storm would keep until she had left. He stretched and flexed his cramped muscles. He wished he had never woken up last night since it deprived him of precious sleep time. 

"Damn, I was up for only a few minutes. How the hell am I so tired?"

It was a situation he and Ron seemed to face everyday at school. Nothing a hot cup of coffee wouldn't cure. He reached for the doorknob and gave it a feeble twist. He had forgotten he had to keep it locked so his Aunt wouldn't suspect. 

"Boy! Why isn't my breakfast ready!?!"

"Speak of the devil…" He muttered. "I can't cook breakfast if I'm still locked Aunt Marge!"

"Don't talk back to me boy!" She yelled up.

She came up and seemed to break the locks as she unlocked them and slammed the door open. She wasn't seething mad like his Uncle Vernon was. Seething didn't describe the anger she had. The lack of make up to cover up the blemishes that dotted her face made Harry cringe. He bolted for the space between her and the door and down the stairs. He tried not to laugh or smile. He made sure to cook breakfast perfectly, just so he could hear her criticism. And he found that being a smart ass can actually be fun.

Oddly enough she had little to say. Not enough salt, too much pepper, Non-dairy or dairy creamer. Aunt Marge contradicted herself just to give her reason to be mad. After a "decent" lunch she went to take a nap and left Harry to clean. Her little nap seemed to extend beyond nap and Harry didn't really care to clean anymore or wait until she woke up so he could wait on her hand and foot. 

Longer still did her nap go on and Harry was even able to do his laundry without waking her. He took his time folding them and putting them away and he found it odd that despite his relatives demand for neatness, and his desire to rebel, he kept his room neat and square. A self imposed neat "freakiness" that could give even Hermione a run for her money.

He felt a chill run up his spine and a soft breeze waft into his room. 

"Turn on the heater! I'm cold!" 

It was a bit chilly. But the air was cold since he had felt the breeze himself.

"Shouldn't you be warm with that layer of fat on you?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing Aunt Marge!"

Harry adjusted the temperature from the gauge next to Dudley's room a few degrees more and clicked the fan on. The air rushed through the vents softly enough to hear her sigh in agreement. He sat back down at his desk, and the gray skies grew darker, bringing with them a natural depression. A small beacon of white appeared and Hedwig had swooped in sending a letter smacking into his glasses. She settled herself in her spot a bit nosily. 

The letter was from Cho. Settling into this routine of letters with her proved to be less depressing and monotonous as he had originally expected. It came with its trademark scent of jasmine and this time around, wormwood. It held a spicy, almost damp smell that covered up the flower scent. He opened the top flap of the envelope when the bellowing voice.

"Didn't I tell you to turn the heat up?"

"Yes Aunt Marge!"

"Well, why haven't you dooooAHHH!"

Her already loud voice exploded in terror. And immediately Harry felt the familiar cold chills and sadness that accompanied the dementors that obviously made their way to his location.

Stuffing the letter in his pocket and wand in hand he froze. He was being hasty. Haste got Sirius killed. He needed to organize his thoughts and calm himself. He could handle dementors. But where was his guardian?

"Hedwig! Come on girl." He frantically wrote a short message on a piece of paper and handed it up to her. "Come on girl. Find who's on watch and give this to them and go to the Weasley's. I'm not going to keep you here. Just make sure you get this to who's on watch!"

He saw her hop once from her perch and he raced down the stairs. The cold atmosphere made him lose his breath. He forced happy thoughts into his head and he crept to the guest room. The lights were still on, and she lay on the floor muttering nonsense and rocked herself in the fetal position. He felt the cold move away and he followed it to the front door. He steadied his breathing and no sooner did he try to peek through the peephole did the door explode of its hinges and flatten him to the floor. 

Quickly he scrambled to his feet and stared into the abyss of the dementor's hood. Behind its leering figure he could see more. The night sky seemed darker and even the street lights didn't offer more than a flicker. 

Hesitation had barely registered in his mind when he raised his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The familiar silvery mist took stag form and plowed through the dementor, it's very being collapsing, leaving only a few marks of it's presence behind. Harry was glad to see it disappear but that feeling quickly vanished as one after another came into the living room. He back away slowly until his back hit a wall and he slid along it into the kitchen.

"Cast the spell Harry…Come on. Lift your wand you pansy!"

His self taunting paid off and the kitchen was filled with silvery mist as stag after stag sent dementors fleeing. The misty remains of the spell left Harry's vision clouded and he could only make out vague forms in the dark. That the lights were off didn't even register in his mind. The darkness seemed to meld together with the dark figures that seemed to grow in numbers despite his best efforts.

Harry wiped at his eyes as he cast another Patronus. His vision began to get blurry and the powerful spells were taking it's toll on him. The magic in his body was being drained and he held himself up against the wall to save energy. 

"Where the hell is my watch!?! Aren't they supposed to make sure shit like this doesn't happen!?!"

His patronus started to fade faster and he had cast the spell when they were closer for it to remain effective. The cold breezes surrounded him and he waved his wand in random directions not really knowing if he was hitting anything with his fading spells.

"I could really use some chocolate right about now…"

He was exhausted. There was no more energy left within him cast a spell much less hold himself up. He slumped at the sliding door to the backyard and he struggled to slide it open. Barely managing, he crawled as fast as he could but he could feel the sadness like it was a thick air pressing itself down on him. 

He whimpered as he felt a thin frail hand grasp his ankle trying to pull him back.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was Harry Potter. Wasn't there supposed to be some grand cosmic destiny thing to keep him alive until…well until he faced off with Voldemort? He wasn't supposed to go out like this…

Author's Notes 

Hmm. One review from the same person. Many Many thanks Brooke Kenobi. I was hoping for more. It helps motivate me. I'm still questioning my abilities and continue to go over each chapter. A lot has been going on and despite having already completed many chapters I wish to post only one at a time so I can get some reviews and hopefully people will catch mistakes I missed. What's going you ask (or not…) Well I turned twenty, sprained my foot so now I'm not jumping on Tuesday, paintball, go pulled over for not yielding to a fire truck (too excited to play paintball to notice) etc etc. It's troubling to say the least.

Brooke Kenobi – As for Gweniviere and Morgan, I'm going off the movie Excalibur. Morgan is Arthur Older half sister. His father Uthor used Merlin's magic to infilitrate and enemy castle and slept with a rival kings wife because he was in love with her. Much later on, Morgan used magic to look like Gweniviere and slept with Arthur, having a boy (don't remember his name!) And the two gathered an army and fought each other to the death. Gweniviere was Arthur's queen and had an affair with Lancelot and fled to a convent after being discovered. I would say to watch the movie, but it's really not that good and looks pretty old. But in Afghanistan when boredom calls you watch anything. Even badly dubbed Italian b-movie horrors more than once because the ugly chick in it gets naked… NM thanks for the review. 


	4. Secrets and Inductions

Of Kings and Commoners

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Secrets and Inductions

He was exhausted. There was no more energy left within him cast a spell much less hold himself up. He slumped at the sliding door to the backyard and he struggled to slide it open. Barely managing, he crawled as fast as he could but he could feel the sadness like it was a thick air pressing itself down on him.

He whimpered as he felt a thin frail hand grasp his ankle trying to pull him back.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was Harry Potter. Wasn't there supposed to be some grand cosmic destiny thing to keep him alive until…well until he faced off with Voldemort? He wasn't supposed to go out like this…

Over a mountain range, the sun peeked over much later that Harry Potter was used to. The sky lit up and the dawn sky became it's tell tale blue. The light wove its way around the few trees that dotted the hills, corners and hallways, casting long shadows that twinkled with morning dew.

The light pierced through Harry's glasses and through his eyelids until he couldn't force his slumber any longer. His mind was groggy, and his body stiff. He rolled to his side and found he wasn't lying in bed like he was supposed to. He immediately shot up to his feet, his body already regretting its movement. Apparently he had been laying on a large circular stone platform.

A large stone circular platform that wasn't in the backyard of Number 4 Privet Drive; that much was plainly obvious.

He spun around trying to take as much of his surroundings as quickly as he could. Either he was attacked or he had a nightmare, but either way he should still be in the Dursley household, attending to his deplorable Aunt Marge.

_Where the hell am I? What's going on?_

He found himself standing in the center of a courtyard, the walls surrounding the courtyard looked Asian in its origin and from what he could tell, this was but a small space of the territory that these walls enclosed. The area was bare, save for three stone pillars that stood in silent defense around the platform. The grass seemed freshly cut and the stone paths clean.

_Someone lives here...or the place wouldn't be so well kept..._

Quietly he stepped off of the circular stone and crept to a corner where he could observe the two entrances to the courtyard. He found his wand still in his hand, though through the morning, his grip was considerably weak.

Birds chirping.

Flies flying by.

Leaves rustling.

After several minutes Harry could only hear his heart beating. He sighed and slumped his shoulders. He had no clue where he was, only it wasn't anywhere in the UK he had heard of. He tried to relax a little. He normally could _feel_ a wizard nearby. Especially Dark ones. Their presence was so overwhelming it was suffocating. Dumbledore and the other professors gave off a similar feeling though it felt more comforting and safe, save for Snape, who presence he didn't need to describe.

Here, wherever here was, he didn't feel anything.

_Muggles maybe?___

Harry was sure the Dementors weren't a nightmare as he seemed to have little to no energy to move. He summed up his courage and cautiously walked towards the nearest door. They were imposing double doors, painted with an almost blood red color as well as smooth and polished. He placed his hand on the door and pushed. The hinges barely creaked when the door swung up open from the opposite side. The shock sent Harry reeling back and he stumbled backwards before regaining his balance and pointing his wand at the tall figure.

With the sun to his back, he couldn't see his face. All he knew was that he was big and that it would take considerable effort behind a stunning spell to drop him. His wand was shaking, and he knew fear was read all over his face.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a gruff, but young voice.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I think I should be asking you that since you're on my property."

Harry backed up as the man stepped closer and his features became more and more visible.

The man was smaller than his silhouette made him out to be. He was big no doubt about it, but without the dramatic effect of the sun behind him, he inspired less fear. Grey and fading brown locks of hair lay about his face and were loosely tied sitting over his shoulder. He looked to Harry what would be a Dumbledore on steroids, clean shaven. He wore a flowing black jacket that looked much like robes though his dress was the least thing on Harry's mind. On the chest was pinned an insignia he had never before seen.

"I don't know how I got here, maybe you know?"

"No I don't and you had best mind your manners boy."

"I'll mind myself thanks." Harry said defiantly, gripping his wand tightly.

"You plan on using that?" The man pointed casually to Harry's wand and he raised it level to his face. At this distance, he wouldn't be fast enough to take the wand or quick enough to dodge a stunner.

"If I have to."

"Well that won't do at all."

The man raised his hand up and suddenly Harry's wand which he was sure he was holding onto tightly now rested in this stranger's hands.

_Ok he knows magic...this is bad._

He didn't know what to expect from him since he felt nothing about this man. He took slow steps backwards until the man stopped advancing.

"Name."

"Potter."

"Just Potter? Or do you have a first name?"

"Harry. Now who are you?"

"No one important."

"I'm still asking."

"Donovan Bailey." He said proudly.

"Where am I?"

"This twenty questions?" The man said dejectedly. Harry shrank a bit at his tone before standing tall once more.

"I asked you first." Harry spat.

"A region of China known as Tibet. Now what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. If I did I would have gotten out of here the same way I came."

"So you just popped out of this air."

"I dunno, maybe. You've never heard of apparating?"

"Not from a British kid who doesn't look old enough to have a license to yet. No."

"Well I don't know how I got here, but last thing I remember some Dementors were trying to kill me."

"Dementors huh?"

Donovan looked at Harry disbelievingly and Harry glared in return.

"Well Harry Potter, can I assume you attend Hogwarts?"

He simply nodded and watched as Donovan pulled a pouch from within his black long coat. Harry eyed him suspiciously as he pulled out what looked like floo powder, but there wasn't a fireplace around.

"Hogwarts Headmaster!" And he casually tossed the powder into the wall which burst into green flame.

"Hello?"

"Dumbledore!" Harry cried out. It was comforting to see a familiar face, especially one that could help him out of this mess.

"Harry? What is going on? Where are you?" His voice remained calm as it always but still sounded concerned.

"I dunno! I just woke up here! Dementors were at the house and-!" Donovan raised his hand and cut him off.

"Calm down Potter." He turned to the wall, green with flame, with Dumbledore's face sitting calmly inside. "Dumbledore? This kid just popped in today. You know our policy, we can't change it. What's his deal?"

Harry was a little excited at the sight of Dumbledore. Some crazy things had happened to him before, but this was a page out of a different book. He wasn't paying much attention, and just kept his eyes glued to the wall, and despite the uneasy terms they left off on at the end of the year, he couldn't help but be ecstatic to see the Hogwarts Headmaster.

Donovan turned to Harry with a concerned look in his eyes. Harry didn't bother returning the dark gaze he gave him before. He merely eyed him suspiciously and didn't even notice him place his hand on his shoulder much less feeling roughly like having been hit with a Stunning spell.

"I know of your policies and traditions though I thought the Everknights no longer held to Galahad's prophecy. You needn't remind me. But please make and exception. He cannot stay. You cannot offer the full protection the school can."

"I beg to differ. At least once a year is the going rate for attempts on his life over there. And most of us don't hold to his prophecy if it really was a prophecy. His prophecy seems like delusions of grandeur. No one can deny his loyalty to his king and his progeny. The fact that he died here seeking the grail is testament to that. Should it happen you know were bound to it. Even that can't be helped."

"Very true simple as it was, but don't tell Harry anything about it, he has enough to deal with already. And you know as well as I do, that the wards around your temple are nowhere near as strong and that you and your people would not last long against Voldemort. You and your people are not made for all out attacks and neither is the temple. Covertness and subtle are more your forte. We can however send him over during the holidays. Though I doubt he would want to leave during the winter holidays. He rather enjoys his time at school then."

The gruff man snorted.

"Though you know it would be in his best interest to right? Very well. You give him to me during the holidays. I know those wards are weakening as we speak so he's not very safe there anyway. Best do something about those keeping watch eh?"

"I was hoping maybe you could do something about that?"

"We'll see Albus. If it is his blood, then you wouldn't even have to ask."

"I know. I hope it is and I also hope it isn't. Like I said, Harry's had enough to deal with."

"Alright up you come."

Harry felt strong arms pull him to his feet as he regained consciousness. Feeling flooded back into his nervous system, and a small ache started to develop on the back of his head. Probably from the fall. He felt like he had been stunned, but that man had no wand and made no incantation.

"You alright now?"

The man placed his heavy hands on Harry's shoulders keeping him steady and tried to catch his eyes as they regained focus. He simply nodded and rubbed the back of his head. Harry crossed his arms and glared at the man leaning against the wall.

"More secrets I can't hear?"

"Used to it?"

"More than I'd like. So, what was your name again?"

"Donovan."

"Right so "Donovan" what is going on and when am I getting out of here?"

Donovan simply shrugged. "Dunno yet. Dumbledore said he floo us when the situation at your home was taken care of. Until then sit tight. I don't know how long your ministry will take to sort things out, but I'm sure it won't be long." Donovan stood up and walked back over to the door and turned back to Harry. "Hungry?"

Harry didn't need another invitation.

Harry was right in his early assumption that the courtyard was but a small piece of the estate. They walked around a few corridors and walked across what looked like the main courtyard. It was at least twice a vast, with just a stone intersection to walk either across or to what looked like a temple. Rock gardens cleanly raked sat in silent guard at the large double doors on each side. They passed through quickly enough to the other side where breakfast wafted through the air. The sounds of many people cooking made it plainly obvious cooking the old-fashioned way was done here. He smiled as despite the circumstances when he did cook at Number 4 Privet Drive, he enjoyed it. And despite the sheer amount and quickness with which wizard food was prepared, he felt it lacked personal attention sometimes. Mrs. Weasley being the obvious exception.

The small area housed a large ring for a table with seats on either side, about as wide as the tables at Hogwarts. Just as they entered was surprised to see a youthful house elf eye him with great awe. No doubt one of the house elf's Dobby had met on his small tour of the world. Immediately he brought out and extra chair placed next to a chair to rival Dumbledore's in size in the Great Hall.

Donovan took his place in the large seat and Harry sat at his side and the doors burst open. People, similarly dressed in long coats flooded in, each followed by a younger looking person who took their place opposite their senior on the inside of the ring.

Already Harry could feel the eyes focus solely on him. It was a feeling he felt he would never get used to and shifted around nervously, staring at the table. He was immediately grateful when the house elf brought out plates upon plates of food. Each one Harry had never seen before, and each one looking very exotic, but also very delicious. They all at their fill and Harry could feel his lips burning at the last dish he had tried. And as the last forks were noisily dropped onto their plates, all eyes returned to Harry, or Donovan, he couldn't tell.

"Obviously we have a new member to our ranks." A few half hearted claps sounded to Harry like he wasn't welcome.

"However this boy is a special case and he will be leaving us to return to school in September." A few voices went up in protest but were quickly calmed.

"You all know our policy." He turned to Harry. "It is our policy, tradition that we are bound by really, to introduce anyone who appears on the platform into our ranks. Which means basically a wizarding apprenticeship, a squireship. Much like a personal teacher." He turned back to the confused ranks of his people. "He is a special case and is desperately needed in the coming conflict in the UK. Harry Potter here," He said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is still inducted into our ranks. And we shall build him up as such. But you all have heard his name and his importance to the fight over there."

Many nodded in approval and whispered amongst themselves. A few of the younger looking ones on the inside of the table looked sad and upset.

"Well obviously I can't give him to any of you, since our ranks are for the first time in twenty years, completely full. So, young Harry here, will have the benefit of my personal instruction." Snickers and looks of pity for Harry surrounded him. "Harry you get the benefit of getting your ass kicked by me instead of these kids." He thumbed in the table's general direction and assumed he meant the older looking ones.

All of the younger ones inside of the table suddenly looked happy and snickered in approval. Obviously this wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Regret it or rejoice in it, it doesn't matter. Welcome to the Everknights Harry."

Author's notes – Kinda cheesy typical "harry learns new and great stuff" ending I know and I'm sorry. Seriously. This ending is crap and I really can't think of a better way of putting it. Again I feel like I'm missing some things for this chapter. I'm hoping readers will find them. And I'm hoping they review! It's a little discouraging to not have as many reviews as my last work, which IMHO was not that good. But I guess many are like me who just read and don't feel the need or are to lazy to review. I mean I read some really good stuff out there and I've only reviewed once and that was for Draco664 for his work. But I really questioned myself for this chapter. One thing I don't like in stories is where Harry gets advanced training out of the blue, and here I am giving it. Many times it's unbelievable or he learns some new greater power. Very few times I see him learn practical spells or learn at a more believable pace. I'm hoping the next few chapters convey something to that effect. I mean Harry is powerful, but he's not good at harnessing his full potential. He didn't learn the patronus in one day right? I think it stand to reason that stronger magic would be more difficult to learn. Grrr I'm rambling. I'm a very critical writer and not good at taking criticism, much less my own, but not all reviews can be praise can they?

A/N v.2.0 - Somewhere down the line I decided to really take a break from writing since I did so much in Iraq. Which mean no editing either leaving this story to fester a bit. However in that time I've had a million storyline pop into my head. Mainly two, one is pure, no two bones about it fluff. A WAFF fic in all it's sweet and sugary goodness. But like many WAFF fics, the writing is poor and the lines and setups cheesy, but I know we could all use a good cheesy fic. I may as well be one to put it down right? The other is a pure adventure fic. At least so far, It takes place during the summer and (for now) end when he arrives at school. I think it's a good break from this story to help me gather and sort my ideas. So please bear with me. Also I'm still seeking a beta reader, since despite my numerous edits for this chapter, I feel it inadequate. So help would be much appreciated. Drop a line if you are willing to spare some time. - thanks

Roxoan – Wow I really didn't think my first version was any good. It was a case of writing as fast as I could think. Problem was I didn't think further ahead to other chapters and how things would work out. The H/Hr will be short lived I assure you. It's no more than a "closer more intimate relationship" than before, but no a full blown relationship. Honestly if I didn't deploy I would have continued Legacy, but while I was over there, I was able to work out the kinks and able to write out a more descriptive story. I'm staying on the same general path I did in Legacy I'm just trying to convey better imagery. Thanks!

javierr55 – Auras will remain in effect, the journey will be shorter, but you'll see why in a bit. But as for trying something different read above ;) –Thanks!

Quis – thanks for the heads up, but like I said I'm going off the movie Excalibur. Not really a good movie, but I don't have access to the books, plus I'd have to change some stuff, and I'm lazy. I do know about Gwain, but…well he wasn't in Monty Python…BTW thanks for the correct spelling for "Guinevere". I never could figure it out and spellcheck doesn't help. Thanks for answering my literary prayers!

Franky – first off thanks for the review. I was getting a bit down for lack of. Second, Harry's not doing it because his Aunt and uncle tell him to. Well they do tell him, but they know the consequences if he is mistreated. That he already does the work tell his relatives that he's going to do the work and may as well tell him what they would like done. Harry himself is not doing it because his relatives force him to. I put in there that cleaning takes his mind away from dwelling on Sirius and such. Personally when I lose a loved one I don't want to think about it to much or else I get depressed. I'm making that the case with Harry and this is how he's going to cope. I'm not a big fan on Harry straight up breaking down and turning into a whiny little &(!#$. Perhaps a good example of a rebellious Harry would be to check out draco664's new fic. But these are just my two cents. Thanks again

Bishufu – thanks, but I guess it is true that you are your own worst critic. Me being a prime example of this. I've already had a few request to continue my other story, but this story IS that story, reworked so my ideas work out (I hope, I always have a nagging feeling I'm leaving something out every time I post.). Thanks much for the review.


	5. The Confusion Mounts

Of Kings and Commoners

The Confusion Mounts

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

"Well obviously I can't give him to any of you, since our ranks are for the first time in twenty years, completely full. So, Harry will have the benefit of my personal instruction." Snickers and looks of pity for Harry surrounded him. "Harry, you get the benefit of getting your ass kicked by me instead of these kids." He thumbed in the tables general direction and assumed he meant the older looking ones.

All of the younger ones inside of the table suddenly looked happy and snickered in approval. Obviously this wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Regret it or rejoice in it, it don't matter. Welcome to the Everknights Harry."

Harry was subsequently introduced to everyone, not really remembering names, just faces. Who smiled, who laughed, who looked like he didn't belong in their ranks. Though Dumbledore himself said he would be ok here, it all seemed a little dodgy to Harry. The squires, the ones on the inside of the table presently introduced themselves. Some were very young, but most well below his age, save for a few. It rules out any friends he could really relate to.

After a few pats on the back and some handshakes later, Harry followed Donovan back into the large courtyard and ascended the steps into the temple. Inside was pretty much what Harry had expected. Tablets inscribed with some Asian text, which Harry assumed held some deep spiritual meaning. Candles gave the temple an amber glow and the smell of incense permeated throughout the dimly lit area. Great pillars were evenly spaced along the side of a long walk way which became steps to a stone altar. Behind the altar stood a great wooden statue of a man, dressed in armor, holding a very large sword in traditional salute.

"So I'm guessing you wondering who the hell we are?"

"More or less." Harry folded his arms and looked at Donovan's back, who seemed content to look up admirably at the statue.

"Well a long time ago. Around Merlin's time, two very powerful wizards dueled here."

"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted, already finding a hole in the story. "Wasn't Merlin THE first wizard?"

"Documented, first documented. But not the absolute first. Not everyone lent out their skills to great kings and wandered about common folk ya know. These, "He motioned to an elaborately painted mural to their left." two were brothers, choosing vagrancy over the stability of a kingdom." The painting moved much like wizard photos, it's colored strokes flowing with movement. "Obviously one chose the dark arts, and the two fought to the death. Eventually, after three months of dueling..."

"Three? Three months?" The painting, telling the story, showed the two wizards, one dressed in white, the other in black, locked in a frozen and exhausting stalemate before both cast spells resulting in a colorful explosion, causing Harry to jump a bit.

Donovan smiled at Harry's disbelief. "They were very powerful Harry. Much more that any wizard we know today. More so than Dumbledore. One could dispute that their strength rivaled Merlin's. But anyway, when they both finally fell, a great explosion of magical energy was released. What happened was that it made this area, about a 7 or so kilometer radius from the platform, devoid of all magical energy."

"Huh?" Donovan's lack of clarity lent more to Harry's confusion.

"Well no one's really been bored enough to plot out where it ends, and I'm not about to be the one-."

"No No." Harry interrupted. "The other thing. Devoid of magic?"

"Levitate this feather Harry." Donovan turned around and opened his palm revealing a white feather, recalling Harry's memories of one of his earliest lessons at Hogwarts. However he suddenly remembered the limit on underage magic.

"I'm not allowed to. Underage magic rule." He already had one count against him and he wasn't about to get expelled over a levitation spell.

"Harry, were not in the UK anymore. China's Ministry of Magic is hardly as strict as yours. You won't get in trouble. "

Harry eyed him cautiously and unbelievingly.

"For God's sake man you won't get in trouble now cast the damn spell already!"

He made Harry jump and quickly raised his wand to the feather and spoke the incantation.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

The feather barely twitched. With a grunt, Harry forced his energy into the spell, causing the feather to shoot up from Donovan's hand before it slowly floated down. Harry dropped his wand arm and placed his hands on his knees and sucked in a relieving breath.

"What the hell? What the hell was that?" Harry said exasperated.

"Like I said, "devoid of magic". Which means that magic in this area, among a select few others around the world, must be cast with the users energy alone. Magic is easy to cast outside of this area, because you also draw energy from the land around you, the elements, faeries, and the like."

"..."

"Are you following me at all?"

"Barely. Just keep going. I'm sure it all sink in by tonight." Harry had listened like it was one of his classes. Most lessons were remembered just as he would go to bed, understanding and comprehension coming together right before his trip to dreamland.

"The world has magic all around it. Depending on your location, magic can be easier or harder. Hogwarts is an example of a high magic location. Once you get the basics down and leave school you'll already have a stable reserve of magical energy that you won't know the difference. It's a concept many a wizard have failed to grasp or even acknowledge."

"Ok. I think I get it..." Harry scratched his head, still not really understanding, but nodding nonetheless. He figured that was why casting the patronus charm was difficult at first. His reserve of magic wasn't strong enough. But being where he was may also have been the reason he was able to cast it eventually.

"You will. Like you said, I'm sure it'll make sense by tonight." Donovan smiled, patting Harry on the shoulder roughly.

After dinner, everyone said their goodnights with the same sort of detached friendliness. Donovan showed him to his room, which was in a similar courtyard, with other rooms of the squires. It was surprisingly furnished and decorated, about the same size as his room at Number 4 Privet Drive. On a desk next to the window, a lit candle stood vigil over the room. Another two candles sat atop his dresser, which Harry was told, held clothes for him. He lay down on the firm bed, with several sets of boots, rolled down to the calf, sitting underneath. He looked up at the room's only decoration, the ceiling. It was painted an adobe red, with twirling strokes moving in a hypnotic chase after its tail.

"Helps you get to sleep. Rest up alright?" Donovan gave him an odd smile and left Harry alone to rest and gather his thoughts.

It had been a long and very weird day. Not much unlike his first trip to Diagon Alley. Since then he had learned to just accept things as they are. Though much of the magical world was still so new to him, he readily accepted what was one bizarre and only in fairy tales. As he lay there, his eyes grew heavy and as predicted, what Donovan had said earlier began to make sense. And that was enough for him.

He rolled over and felt the small crunch of paper in his pocket.

"Cho's letter..." He groaned. He blinked hard and forced alertness into his mind.

Her letter. He remembered he stuffed it into his pocket before he was attacked.

He had forgotten about it during the day. And now without Hedwig, he wondered how he would reply to her. He hoped she hadn't written anything to urgent or intense. Sometimes she would write something that seemed to scream attention. It bothered Harry a bit, to have to write back quickly, but letters were still letters, and letters from his friends were always a welcome sight. He unfolded the letter which wafted with the same tell tale jasmine perfume minus the scent of the apothecary.

_Dear Harry,_

_ So I take it you don't like your Aunt Marge? Everyone has relatives like that. Hard to imagine how people like that are even tolerated. Imagine one of them being a customer. It's terrible! You still have to be courteous and impersonal and try to not let them get to you. But when they leave I make sure the rest of the shop know how much of a jerk that customer was. It's okay though because it's usually the same person and everyone knows how much of an arrogant jerk he is. _

_ Anyway, I had a pretty good day today. I had the day off and went to lunch with Michael._

Harry remembered Michael as Ginny's month or so long boyfriend and that someone had said something about him sitting with her on the train. He smiled at himself, a little proud of the fact that he wasn't jealous of him.

_I hadn't seen Michael in a while. He lives just a few rows off Diagon Alley, so I guess you could say we grew up together. But despite that, even you know me better than he does. From the way he acted I think he wants to date again. He didn't push it so I was ok. The rest of the day I pretty much lounged around the house and listened to some music. I really didn't feel like working on any of my summer assignments. I felt I deserved a break. I mean a real break. Not doing anything, just a lot of naps and snacks. _

Despite not having experienced a "regular" summer, he still liked to read about Cho's daily life. It gave him a sort of insight on a normal life. He hardly counted his time at the Weasley's or Grimmauld Place to be normal, and he certainly didn't have any days where he could be content to just lay about and do nothing.

_ Well its night right now, and I have a few relatives over. I promised to show my cousin around the alley and maybe to a club. Bye!_

_Sincerely,_

_Cho_

Harry folded up her letter ad set on the desk before lying back down. She didn't ask him anything important so he didn't feel the need to write back right away. He would wait until morning and ask Donovan about it.

It was already noon and Harry wondered if he would ever get the chance to talk to Donovan, much less train with him. The first hours of the day went by as an exhaustive blur. Along with the other "squires" as they were always disdainfully referred to as, they were lead on what seemed like a never ending chase of one of the knights. It all was second nature for the squires to be put through their paces and they knew Harry had yet to adjust. He learned later, much to his displeasure, that the run itself was considered short and slow paced. It only meant things would get harder before they got easier. Simple words of encouragement and the simple desire not to fall behind kept him going. __

The one that lead them apparently lead them every morning. The other appentices (a much more respectful sounding name they used to refer to themselves) called him Cowboy because of his American origins and a deep southern drawl in his voice. Broad at the shoulders, tall and with a thin strip of hair on his head, he seemed to suggest service in the military and lead them around as such. He was an easy face to recognize from the quick introductions the day before.

After exercises, they had cleaned up from what was, to Harry, the most exhausting hour and a half in his life. The simple uniformed shorts and shirt were soaked with sweat and He knew that they'd probably end up like that every morning. He opened his drawers to find his new clothes. Dark cotton pants with large pockets at the knees, which were tucked into tall boots which he rolled down. He remembered seeing the others wear them as such and they reminded him oddly enough of pirates. But they were comfortable and conformed to his feet. He tucked in a white long sleeves button up and up on a black leather vest. In the closet he pulled out a long flowing leather jacket that looked almost worn as the luster in it had faded. It was a welcome change from his Hogwarts robes, but he figured he'd miss those soon enough.

Once he had breakfast the day resumed it's fast pace. Some of the knights would take them to a secluded part of the temple ground and teach them magic. Not much unlike lesson at Hogwarts, though much more personal and in depth. Most of it was old hat for Harry, and the knights kept him in the back to observe. He watched the apprentices learn potions, transfiguration, charms and such but he was surprised when one knight took them to a courtyard that was littered with all sorts of weapons, target dummies, punching bags and small circled arenas. Close combat was something Harry had no experience in and it was definitely something that appealed to his sense of duty to the whole "Saving-the-World" job he had inherited. He wasn't surrised when the knight had pulled im aside to teach him the basics of form and posture, leaving the others to their own devices.

He eventually made his way back to his room after learning a bit and after taking many turns and corridors, even walking himself in a circle. His body was still sore from exercise, but he hadn't had much time to think about it until now. Cho's letter remained on the desk, and he thought about how he would reply. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the letter, speaking the incantations to levitate it.

"Maybe I can float it all the way back home?" He said jokingly. He watched the letter shift a bit and had forgotten how hard it was to levitate a feather before. Again he focused more on the letter and the spell and watched the letter bob up and down in the air as he tried to steady the letter. After a few more moments he let the letter fall to the desk and himself back into his chair. It was a hard as it was the first time.

"Still trying got get the hang of it?" Donovan's familiar voice came from the doorway and he watched Harry slump on his bed.

"Yeah. It's almost like it's the first time I'm doing it. Or maybe I'm just not strong enough." Images of Sirius flooded through Harry's mind, the emptiness returning to clench a bit more on his heart.

"Yet." Donovan corrected.

"Huh?"

"You're not strong enough…yet. Just like you weren't smart when you were young or strong when you were little, you'll grow into it. Little by little you'll learn more, do more and become stronger in the process. It's inactivity that'll leave you weak."

"But doing something rather than nothing isn't always better." _In this case staying at Hogwarts rather than run off to the ministry was a better idea._

"True, but like all things it depends on the circumstance. But as a great man once said, "Doing something productive at once is better than figuring out the best thing to do hours later." The best thing for you COULD be to just bide your time until we get word from Dumbledore, but you never know right?"

"Yeah I guess. So Dumbledore hasn't flooed or anything?"

"'Fraid not. He's usually punctual about these things. I'll try and contact him later tonight. At the very least I could owl him..."

"Oh I forgot!" Harry's eyes flickered over to the letter and back to Donovan.

"Do you have an owl I can borrow? I need to write to someone."

"No. No owls here."

"But you just said..." Harry said confused.

"Owling someone is just a term Harry." Donovan smiled at Harry's apparent misunderstanding. "Owls don't live everywhere you know. It's just a figure of speech in many places. Got plenty of hawks and falcons though. Makes for a much faster delivery."

"Well can I borrow one?"

"You can have on if you like. We always have plenty lounging around." Donovan stepped out and snapped his fingers. Several falcons and hawks (Harry couldn't tell the difference just yet) Perched themselves on the window sill, eyeing Harry curiously. "Ok girls, who wants 'em?" A few of them simply flew off, and one hopped forward, tilting her head to look at Harry better.

"Just like owl's they are. Smart and understand what we say. Just make sure if they bring anything any game back that you just leave it outside. Wouldn't do to stink up your room or deny them their dinner would it?"

"N-no I guess not."

"Well Harry I'll be off then. We'll figure out how you can spend the rest of the day without wasting away eh?"

"Um ok."

With that, Donovan spun on his heel and was gone. He was right though and Harry was left with the rest of the day to himself. Squires came to their rooms looking ragged and went back out as quick as the came looking refreshed. Noting this, Harry decided to make the most of his day of reprieve. He didn't know how the days would go by after today, but he knew he'd be exhausted. The morning exercises alone seemed to do him in more than his toughest quidditch game.

He looked to the Cho's letter and suddenly realized he had no quill or ink. He opened the drawers around the desk and found several pens and pad of lined paper. Pulling it out Harry eyed it with and almost confused look. He hadn't used a regular pen and lined notebook paper in so long. It was almost how Mr. Weasley would look at muggle items. With and almost rapt fascination and old familiarity, he clicked the pen and wrote smooth lines and had to stop himself from dripping the pen in an imaginary bottle of ink. Just writing the date seemed much easier without the constant dipping and scratching of quills, nor did they have the size and sometimes annoying habit of tickling his face as he wrote.

_ Dear Cho,_

_ Sorry I haven't written. A lot has happened in the past few days I'm not really sure where to begin..._

He really didn't so he started from the beginning, his hand getting cramps from writing so much. He hadn't realized what he'd been through until he started writing. It all seemed like some outrageous tall tale. But then that was the story of his life.

_ So obviously I haven't had much time to write. I'm not even sure when this will reach you considering where am, and that I'm using a falcon as opposed to Hedwig. So well see. Anyway, I still don't know exactly what's going on so I guess I'll just leave you at that. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Harry_

Harry rolled up the letter since he couldn't find any envelopes. The falcon, much like all owls he'd seen before stuck her leg out, waiting for the letter.

"Am I supposed to name you? Or do you already have a name?" He asked, tightening the leather strap around the letter. The tall bird stretched out its long light brown wings. Before Harry could read any reaction from her she hopped to the window sill.

"Cho Chang in Diagon Alley." Was all he could call out when the bird again stretched its wings and flew off into the afternoon sky. "Guess she doesn't like me that much..."

With nothing else to do and the rest of the day untouched, he had yet to figure out what to do. Boredom had reared its ugly head before, but then, had only the confined spaces of the cupboard under the stairs or his room. And he had yet to fully explore his new surroundings. He nodded to himself, agreeing that getting familiar with this place would occupy enough time. He followed the same path to the temple and instead of crossing to the dining area, he took a left and followed the stone path.

The path was narrow, wooden banisters barred walking onto to freshly cut grass and a small pond on the right, where large golden fish swam about excitedly. The path opened up to a larger garden, winding up to a small bridge where the pond had extended under. Lush trees and flowers were spaced out, the songs of several birds slightly echoed in the garden. Harry found himself oddly at peace in his surroundings. Maybe it was the lack of magical plants or just the quiet serenity and solitude the garden offered, he didn't know. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the sky, inhaling the deep scent of flowers and letting the fresh air fill his lungs. A gentle melody quietly crept into his ears, and he looked around to find the source.

He followed the path, until it ended at the garden exit. The music, flowing notes from a flute perhaps was somewhere in the garden. Hoping no one noticed, he stepped over the small wooden fence and followed the sound. He was careful not to disturb anything and he finally came upon a clearing, where, upon a large, well rounded stone, sat perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, the flute playing a seducing melody that drew Harry unknowingly closer to this woman. She of the dark raven hair flowing with a gentle breeze. Her pale skin soft as cream and her fingers playing expertly along the flute. Her eyes were closed in deep meditation of the song, seemingly playing from the heart rather than notes some one had written long ago.

_Who is this girl?_

to be continued

A/N -

Well I'm back from leave and I fully intended to post a few chapters during leave, but I guess i had more to do this time around. But I did get around to more editing until the chapter didn't suck as much. I really wish I could do better. More than likely I'll be able to post the next chapter by the end of the week. It's not as bad and shouldn't require too much edit time. please review! I know alot of you don't but I would appreciate it especially if you can find any holes in my plot. thx

jeangab057 – those two words make up perhaps the most ego inflating review ever. Thanks!


	6. Simply As Is

The path was narrow, wooden banisters barred walking onto to freshly cut grass and a small pond on the right, where large golden fish swam about excitedly. The path opened up to a larger garden, winding up to a small bridge where the pond had extended under. Lush trees and flowers were spaced out, the songs of several birds slightly echoed in the garden. Harry found himself oddly at peace in his surroundings. Maybe it was the lack of magical plants or just the quiet serenity and solitude the garden offered, he didn't know. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the sky, inhaling the deep scent of flowers and letting the fresh air fill his lungs. A gentle melody quietly crept into his ears, and he looked around to find the source. He followed the path, until it ended at the garden exit. The music, flowing notes from a flute perhaps was somewhere in the garden. Hoping no one noticed, he stepped over the small wooden fence and followed the sound. He was careful not to disturb anything and he finally came upon a clearing, where, upon a large, well rounded stone, sat perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, the flute playing a seducing melody that drew Harry unknowingly closer to this woman. She of the dark raven hair flowing with a gentle breeze. Her pale skin soft as cream and her fingers playing expertly along the flute. Her eyes were closed in deep meditation of the song, seemingly playing from the heart rather than notes some one had written long ago.

_Who is this girl?_

Of Kings and Commoners

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Simply As Is

Harry didn't recognize her from breakfast or any of the short lessons. He was sure he could remember such a beautiful face. He watched her play, slowly stepping closer. His eyes followed every contour of her body, noting the simple little details about her, like a thin lock of dark brown hair, mingling with the deep black of her hair. She was almost close enough to touch.

And the music stopped.

Her hair floated back down as if the breeze came with the music. Her brilliant robes that seemed to shimmer were now simple blacks and grays of dyed cotton. Her face remained its soft cream complexion though the glow surrounding her had faded.

Harry found himself uncomfortably close to this girl, who had just moments ago seemed to captivate and entrance his senses. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he certainly didn't want to make a bad impression of looking like he was going to kiss her. Slowly he backed away just as she opened her eyes and suddenly jumped up from her perch on the rock, looking clearly surprised.

"W-who're you? What are you doing here?" She cried out.

Harry was in state of shock. Maybe she really didn't stop because she felt his presence. She was obviously as shocked as he was, now standing and looking wide eyed.

"I-I'm Harry Potter?" Somehow it came out as a question and she eyed him suspiciously.

"I just got here this morning? And I heard you while I was trying to get familiar with the area." He stumbled around with his words still not sure of his place here.

"I know, I know. Sorry you just startled me. I saw you this morning at breakfast." She suddenly relaxed and leaned up against the rock.

"I don't remember you at breakfast. I'm sure I would have remembered you if I did." Harry said, quite positive in his words.

"Thanks. Liu Yen."

She brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and stuck her hand out at him and he took it gently giving it a soft shake.

"Pleased to meet you Liu." The name was difficult to pronounce and she noticed it and simply smiled.

"Everyone just calls me Lien. Lee-en." She pronounced again slowly for him and he nodded, the name agreeing with his accent, though he couldn't quite place hers. _Probably American._

"Lien..." Harry pronounced just for good measure and still wondering about the song he had just heard and the feelings that welled up inside of him. Feelings that lingered well after the song.

"Oh geez..." Lien ran a hand through her thin mane of black hair, which seemed a bit tangled more than before and sighed.

"What?"

"Every time we get someone new I have to explain." She held up a hand to stop Harry just as he opened his mouth. "Whenever I play, my songs attack emotions and overpower a person's own emotions with its own. In this case I played a love song..." Her eyes drifted to the ground looking sorrowful, but only for a moment as she looked back up and continued. "More than once I played a sad song and every time someone overheard I have to make sure they didn't kill themselves."

"Uh...ok." Harry couldn't betray the look of confusion on his face and Lien could clearly see it.

"It was just the song ok? You," She emphasized by poking a finger into his chest and poked with each word. "are not in love with me. Ok?"

"Right. Song. Love, no." Harry managed before she walked away. She disappeared from view and left Harry a bit flustered. He had never had such a meeting before; being left with a very odd first impression. _Except maybe with Luna Lovegood._ Though she revealed herself to be more than just a dreamy eyed and creative Ravenclaw.

He perched himself upon the rock, still warm from where Lien sat and looked up to the clouds. They were lit with the afternoon sun as the clouds passed overhead, casting an orange hue upon the garden. It was probably the solitude and peacefulness of this spot that had drawn Lien to it. He doubted there were others that could capture the same feeling. He smiled as a breeze swept through him and resolved that if he didn't hear music, he would claim the spot for a while.

No sooner had Harry stepped outside of the garden doors did he run into Donovan. Though taller by a good five inches, he seemed to tower over Harry, reminding him vaguely of his half-giant friend Hagrid. Another letter he needed to write, he thought to himself.

"Well Harry seeing as you're ahead of the magic game, why don't put you through you paces and see how far you have come in terms of how much power you really have."

Harry quietly followed Donovan around corridors and outside of the temple courtyard, actually stepping outside of the temple grounds and walking quite a ways out. He inhaled deeply as if he had been locked away in a stuffy room and reveled in the beauty of the land around him. Rolling hills, dotted with lifeless patches of dirt and grazing animals. Snow capped mountains surrounded them, a few winding trails leading into the clouds. There was another temple, across the valley that they sat in, with a small village in the center that seemed to bustle with traders and merchants.

"Ok Harry." They had walked quite a ways, following a well worn trail and stepped just past a curious looking rock formation. "We are now outside of the "dead zone" as most call it. I'm sure you can feel the difference?"

Harry nodded, feeling extraordinary, noting the surge of energy he felt once he stepped past the rocks. He pulled out his wand mimicking Donovan's reach for his own.

"Don't worry about them over there. We're sort of contracted. They don't talk about us, and we keep the Chinese soldiers away."

Again Harry responded only with a nod, still relishing in the refreshing feeling of being outside of the "dead zone".

Donovan conjured a wooden bench and sat down. "Ok Harry, I've heard you can cast a patronus. Being a difficult and demanding spell, this should be enough to gauge your strengths. Do what you can to make it as powerful as possible."

Harry smiled and felt at ease with casting a patronus charm seeing as he had cast them so easily just two nights prior. He quieted his mind and found the thoughts that were his fuel for the spell. Inhaling deeply and drawing on the magic for the spell, he raised his wand to cast the Patronus.

"Expecto Patronum!" He cried out and the same silvery misted stag burst forth and charged into nothingness as its form faded away.

"Incredible...really. Well I guess that settles it."

Harry felt a bit of pride surge through him as Donovan stood up.

"You're strong Harry, more so than most your age...but not that strong. Given the same amount of schooling our kids have and I have no doubt you'd be thoroughly schooled in the art of falling on you face."

Harry smiled despite the remark. He knew his Patronus was stronger than most wizards twice his age.

"Well we'll have to remedy that won't we? Besides you might be stronger when you're back home right?"

"I guess so."

The two walked back into the temple grounds, following paths that led to the back side of the temple. Trees lines the walls, being the only vegetation aside from the well cared grass. In the center a long and shallow pool of water stretched from the back of the temple wall and stopped a few feet short of familiar red double doors.

"Ok Harry this is a simple exercise. Observe." With the ease of many years Donovan stepped onto the water and began to walk its length. His feet seemed to barely tap the surface, only causing small ripples as he stepped. He stopped to where Harry stood and stepped off of the water and back onto the grass.

"Now I'm sure there are many spells one could cast to make what I did just possible. But to do it without spells and using just your energy."

Harry stood there in silence, wondering just how it was possible without spells.

"When you cast a spell, it exits through your arm right? Have you ever cast a spell with your other hand?"

"Yes, though it felt kinda of weird. Like writing with my left hand."

"Right but you could do it. So therefore directing your energy to another body part is possible. The spell takes form, is magnified, multiplied in energy and is directed through the wand. But without a wand, it requires more energy, and more concentration. In this case directing energy to your feet. Think in terms of a levitation charm. Or a reverse polarity charm with water. You know like magnets."

The image of his feet acting like the opposite side of a magnet to water was easier to visualize.

"There's a whole mess to learn about manipulating your energy, chi, aura, whatever you want to call it. But we'll skip that for now. It's demanding and don't expect success the first time. Now come on. Step in the water."

"In the water? I thought you wanted me to walk." Harry inquired.

"Baby steps Harry, got to learn to crawl before you can tango right? Now get in."

Harry stepped in, wadding in the pool; the water coming to his calves and he wished he hadn't rolled his boots down like everyone else.

"Now try and direct repelling energy to your legs. When you master this water should move away from your legs like there's a barrier keeping it away."

"Um ok..." Was all he managed as the water had soaked through to his boots and socks.

"I'll be back for you for dinner. Keep at it." And Donovan left.

"Wha? Wait...!" Harry turned to start after him, and fell completely in as a result. He cursed at himself and attempted to cast a drying charm, and only managed to get them from soaked to damp. He stood there still wondering how to do what he was told. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his energy. He felt it surging into his right hand, but it was supposed to go to his legs. He tried to envision it moving to his legs, though it seemed to trickle down. It was like he was re-learning how to cast magic. It was so easy before, but now he felt like...well he didn't know what he felt like. Probably someone who had trouble in class. But seeing as he never had had any trouble with magic, he felt almost naked. Or vulnerable. Either way the magic wasn't going to his legs.

The sun had set and he sky resembled the hues of early morning, the sun casting its last bit of light over the horizon, while the darkness of night loomed ever closer. Though it was still early in the evening, the surrounding mountains had set the sun early. It was about that time that dinner was served.

"Jesus Harry...still nothing?"

Harry's eyes snapped open at Donovan's tactless remark at his progress. At best he could make the water ripple more than if he moved a bit so he knew he was doing something. Donovan looked at him with disappointment and rubbed his temples.

"You need to unlearn all the stuff you leaned at Hogwarts. You don't need a wand, you don't need incantations. You're not even casting a spell. You have to exude you energy from your body..."

"I'm trying!" Harry exclaimed. His frustration had built up over the course of the afternoon. Every time he felt he had done it he'd open his eyes and his feet would still remain soaked. And the fact that he was normally a quick learner...well, was no longer fact.

"Enough of this, come on. You can try some more after dinner."

"More? I'm exhausted..." Harry sighed. He really did focus his energy and it drained him. The process of expelling it out from his legs was another draining task.

"Cry to someone who cares...this ain't Hogwarts Harry. You work at it and you work at until you get it. Understand?"

"Yes sir." He said dumbly. He was right, this wasn't Hogwarts and life was much harder here. No Hogsmeade weekends...in fact no weekends at all so he had assumed considering the sternness with which the temple was run. From what he observed, some would leave to trade at the village but they never took long. Leaving the temple grounds was rare in itself.

Glumly, Harry followed Donovan, using the last bit of energy he had to dry out his pants and boots. His whole body seemed to sag and he dragged his feet into the dining area, taking his seat across Donovan. Slumping in his seat he didn't notice everyone was standing waiting for them, only taking their seats after they had.

Food was brought out by elves, not appearing in the Hogwarts splendor and abundance. Instead the food looked less exotic than at lunch time. Dinner consisted of simple steaks and chickens and sides of rice or potatoes and worn wooden cups of water. Though despite the simplicity of the meal, Harry found the food delicious and it warmed and filled him to no end. He felt his energy restored and wondered what they had put into the food.

He had finished early, and his eyes darted amongst the knights and their squires. He found Lien on the far end; being the only one with long black hair, her back to him, explaining why he hadn't recognized her before.

As if on cue, everyone stood up, prompting Harry to jolt out of his slight daze. They all faced Donovan and bowed, filing out wordlessly. Harry wondered why no one spoke, pondering if it was just dinner that they didn't speak or something or other.

"We don't speak at dinner. Dinner and the evenings is personal time. Breakfast and lunch are time to talk and laugh. Don't ask me why, but that's how it's been since I got here. Come on, back to the strip."

Harry only assumed he meant the long pool and followed the already memorized path. He stepped into the pool and sighed trying to focus...on why, if this was personal time, then why was he still working? He kept at it though not noticing that his thoughts were clear of his Godfather Sirius Black...

By around midnight, Harry had made enough progress to satisfy Donovan. He had managed to push the water away but not for long as the "push" pulsated and small waves crashed against his legs. He had never felt so exhausted in his life. The most he could compare it to was the lesson to learn the Patronus charm.

_Some chocolate would be good right about now..._he jokingly said to himself.

The water in his boots, which Harry realized, were rolled just below the water line, were soaked and they squished at each step. He'd have to remember to not roll them at all tomorrow. He hadn't even the energy to cast a simple drying charm. No scratch that. Drying charms were no longer simple. All of the simplest spells seems to be the most demanding task.

Making his way into the barracks courtyard Harry found the other apprentices all sitting around a bonfire, some staring intently at the flames, others talking animatedly. His eyes found Lien on the far side. As if to sense his nervousness, she waved him over. He found it embarrassing to not know ten people with whom he stayed, granted it had only been a few days, but he had made twice that many friends in the first two days at school.

"Pool?" She asked.

Harry fell gracelessly to her side drawing a few looks but ignored them and tried to fit in casually. He kicked his feet towards the fire to dry.

"Yup...everyone start there?"

"No actually. Only myself and those two," She pointed to two older boys. The one on the left was tall and stocky, and had thick American accent and a mop of hair to rival Harry's. The other was just as tall, but lean, his sleek black hair reminded him of Draco Malfoy, though this one sounded Hispanic as his voice could be heard over the rest.

"Maximus Deleon, is the American. Max for short. Juan Ramos Garcia y De La Vega the third is the other. Everyone calls him Vega...his video game obsession has something to do with that. Both are about nineteen, and me being seventeen are the oldest and the only ones to get to the pool at our ages." Harry was a bit surprised at her age as she looked older than she said.

"So Max, Vega and yourself are the only ones to go to the pool? How long did it take for you guys?"

"They both took a month. Me? I got it down easy in two weeks."

"Wow," Then a thought occurred to Harry. "wait, I'm not getting any special treatment am I?"

Lien simply looked into the fire.

"Hardly. We all know you go to Hogwarts. Therefore your knowledge and practical application of magic are well above ours. Which is why you probably won't attend the morning lessons anymore and go straight to training exercises."

The logs in the fire shifted about as a few more were thrown on.

"Everyone who has apparated here did it by accident. They have no knowledge of magic. It was always some desperate situation for them to suddenly use their powers. You coming here is like having a head start."

"Oh...well I guess that saves time then doesn't it?"

"A little bit."

Silence followed as other continued to chat away. Logs cracked and embers floated up before passing away.

"Does his happen every night?"

"Just when we feel like it. You'll sense it. It's kind of an unspoken thing. It just happens. But we all feel it, don't ask me why or anything. But it's nice. Bonfires help people think...at least for me."

Again silence followed this time the whole circle was quiet. Once by one the younger squires left, some looking about the right age for Hogwarts, others looking like second of third years. Lien left followed by Million and Vega. Harry kept his eyes on the flames. Random shapes and curves reflected off of his round glasses.

He hadn't thought of Sirius, though now with that thought, he filled his mind. That in itself was a wonder, and even more so that the thought of him wasn't as painful. The burdens of the prophecy and his fame back home were far from his mind. He had a normal conversation with a girl that he thought he loved because of a song she played, learned the names of two others that lived here, and now was staying some place where he wasn't being heralded as the Boy-Who-Lived. He was just simply another boy who happened to have a head start. These, among other random thoughts floated about his mind, changing with each floating ember. His friends, his godfather, Quidditch, and even that damned prophecy, all the way down to the simple thought of how much money he would have to spend to buy his new school supplies flooded his mind .But this time, unlike before like at Hogwarts, Privet Drive or Grimmauld Place, his thoughts were worry free. His mind was content and relaxed for the first time in a long while.

_I think I'm inclined to agree with you Lien, bonfires do help me think. _

**To be continued…**

**A/N**: I figured I wasn't going to get any more reviews as much as I would love to. But I finished editing this post rather quickly so why not get it out there? I really think I did better this time around. I'm usually not fond of OC's in stories, but some authors out there pull it off beautifully. I'm hoping to make Donovan and Liu Yen some of those OC's that stick out in people's minds. I think the main problem I have is the other knights and their apprentices. They aren't very crucial to the story, but because there aren't that many of them I want to introduce them, but if I do that it seems more like a filler chapter rather than part of the story. Maybe some input from readers? I dunno. I hope you can see the semi internal conflict on this. Really what is the point in introducing characters that have no effect on the story? Still I want to…simply because...oh well. Well because of the two nearly instantaneous reviews I received, I got motivated to do my edit/proofread of chapter 6. hopefully I'll get some more from you guys. It really helps. So please review!

**Javier** – I wish I had more consistent reviewer like you. It makes me feel like I have a steady fan base. (If I have a fan base to begin with) But I guess you can't have one without steady reviews. So you won't have to wait too long until the next chapter is out. Next week perhaps?

**Akalei** – Yes I was in Iraq, not for a year though so I can't complain or compare to other's experiences. We went because the nation guard unit slated to go was ready yet. So they called us up. Shrugs That's the way it goes in the 82d sometimes. And thanks for you high opinion of my writing. I'm more inclined to believe simple words like that as opposed to "OMG you're such a GREAT WRITER, better the J.K. herself etc etc blah blah blah." Not that I have received any like that, but I've seen my fare share before. And no doubt I'll take a peek at your story. Thanks for the review!

p.s. anyone else go nuts at the announcement of the book six title "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" ? Lord know if JKR didn't say it herself, would have believed it to be Harry or Voldemort. I know a lot of people are going to start springing some Draco fics on this one, Personally I think it's going to be a new character. But that's just me…

REVIEW!!


	7. Slow In Coming

                        He hadn't thought of Sirius, though now with that thought, he filled his mind. That in itself was a wonder, and even more so that the thought of him wasn't as painful. The burdens of the prophecy and his fame back home were far from his mind. He had a normal conversation with a girl that he thought he loved because of a song she played, learned the names of two others that lived here, and now was staying some place where he wasn't being heralded as the Boy-Who-Lived. He was just simply another boy who happened to have a head start. These, among other random thoughts floated about his mind, changing with each floating ember. His friends, his godfather, Quidditch, and even that damned prophecy, all the way down to the simple thought of how much money he would have to spend to buy his new school supplies flooded his mind. But this time, unlike before like at Hogwarts, Privet Drive or Grimmauld Place, his thoughts were worry free. His mind was content and relaxed for the first time in a long while.

            _I think I'm inclined to agree with you Lien, bonfires do help me think. _

Of Kings and Commoners

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Slow in Coming

            It had taken Harry two and a half weeks to finally master the pool. Or so he thought. Now Donovan wanted him to walk on water. He had been so wrapped up in the initial lesson that he had forgotten about walking on the water entirely. Now it was his turn to walk…The whole length of the pool, all one hundred and fifty meters, without falling in. Lien had warned him about it, albeit discreetly, while they chatted in their garden sanctuary.

            It surprised Harry about how close they had become, then there wasn't much else to do in the temple other than learn, eat and sleep. Their friendship now rivaled Ron and Hermione's in the secrets they shared and time spent talking about nothing.

It started with Harry sitting on "Her" rock, a little argument about whose it was and whose name "wasn't" on it. It ended laughing and an unspoken agreement to meet after lunch or dinner and talk about the day. They talked about trivial things, like learning everyone's name, which he still had yet to do since he never saw them, to serious things like the pool, and even Sirius. Sometimes nothing at all; just sitting there and enjoying the time off.

            Lien, in turn, opened up, talking about her life before she appeared. She was supposed to be a boy, and when her parents found out, they didn't want to be rid of her. So they dressed her as boy and taught her to act as a boy so population officials wouldn't try and take her away. Until she was seven. An incident at school Harry dared not pry about. But she was discovered and her parents had been arrested and some suited officials left her on the side of some obscure road along a mountain. It had been a severe storm, and the frightening thunder unleashed her power to apparate at the temple.

            And she had been here since.

            They occupied the small open space with a stretch of freedom, Lien taking her perch upon the stone and Harry content to sit in the stone's shade. He had taken seven steps into the pool before falling in this time and Lien had transfigured her mouse into a teacup, which she replicated for Harry. The result was much better than Ron's attempt with his taped up wand.

            "That's great. It took Ron a few tries until he gave up...On Professor McGonagall's part. She said he'd transfigure himself before his rat with his snapped wand."

            Lien tapped her mouse and it squeaked for her, climbing up her sleeve and nestled itself in her vest pocket.

            "I can't help but think how easy it must be with a wand and outside of the dead zone. Max got his wand last week and he's showing off like no tomorrow. Vega's due for his in a bit. I can't wait until I get mine. I wish I could've gotten a wand before…like Hogwarts…" She replied, waving an imaginary wand in the air.

            "It is a hell of a lot easier, though you need specific movements for each spell. But it is a lot easier to direct it and watch a spell take form rather than having to use your own energy. It's still kinda weird watching everyone do magic without wands. I've mostly seen doors open and close, simple stuff you know?"

"Yeah that's stuff's easy. I wonder where everyone is today?"

"I noticed that too. More than half of the knights were gone including Donovan. I had to deal with Smitty all day."

"I feel sorry for you." She replied simply.

            Smith or just "Smitty" was the American who led the morning exercises. He acted much like Mad-Eye Moody with a different accent and the temperament of a Drill Sergeant. It was a technique that actually helped Harry take a two more steps than yesterday. It was hard to not know him since he still had to attend morning formations for exercises. Some, like Gallagher were impossible to avoid and not know. Others Lien had just told him about.

Xiao Zhang Fong was Lien's instructor, and master of many forms and styles of martial arts. It was the one lesson Harry was made to attend since he had no experience in hand to hand combat or, other than his wild flailing of Godric Gryffindor's sword, no weapon experience either.

Lana Girgorovich was tall brunette from one of the old eastern block countries, if anything a master of makeup and hair. She was too much of a looker not to be noticed and every time he saw her she was doing something with her hair. She was the resident potions master.

Juan Rico Valdez was Vega's instructor because they spoke the same language and as luck would have it, from the same town in Spain, as well as a former bullfighter, so he says, but even Vega said they were just bullshit. He helped teach defensive and offensive spells. Seeing him was as rare as Harry not being drained by the end of the day. Only at "chow" did he see him, usually talking with Vega.

Joe (Lien said he had a confusing last name, but nobody bothered with those anyway) was a half American half Vietnamese from southeast Asia. He was the temple master of charms, though his obsession was illusionism and stealth. Something he was sure to ask him about when he saw him next.

 The last one was James Best hailing from Northern England and acted as if he were James Bond himself and literally "The Best". Though he technically was the "Best" since no one else had his last name, he held himself aloof and had the arrogance of a Malfoy, but with the kind of sincerity you only saw in the nicest of people. Lien said it was all just a running joke really. She said his undisputed skill was marksmanship though in what he had no idea.

            There were others, about four or five, but Harry never saw them other than at meals. Even those he knew he didn't try too hard to interact with seeing as Xiao and Donovan were the only ones he really spoke to on a daily basis.

            Dinner had rolled around and Harry, wet feet and all still at only seven steps came into the dining area, where all other knights were accounted for. Those that weren't at lunch looked rather worn and tired. The same silence at came at dinner seemed to resound with everyone's curiosity at what had happened. Still considered the new guy, Harry was lost as to the whole situation.

            Oddly enough Donovan had dismissed him to his quarters after dinner. It was a welcome relief though and he could go to bed from sleepiness rather than exhaustion. He came in and tore off his top and shirt looking wide eyed and smiling at the letters on his desk and Hedwig sitting on one end of his desk eyeing his falcon, still nameless, who sat on the other side.

            In two weeks time he had been wading in some pool, learning how to fight and sleeping all in between. He had forgotten about letters. _Two and a half weeks?_ Well, he was on the other side of the world and birds can't be expected to be as fast a commercial airliner. The letters themselves looked a bit worse for wear, with a few scratches and tears along the envelopes.

            _Must have fought over who'd be carrying them..._

"Hey girl...," He stroked Hedwig's feathers and seemed to relish in his touch more than usual. "Been a while. This is...uh..."

The falcon sat proudly, awaiting its name.

"Well I dunno. What should I name you?"

Harry could have sworn he saw her slump.

"How's Jade sound?" He didn't know where he thought of it, but then he got Hedwig from a book, so he figured some originality was due.

            The falcon straightened up proudly, almost nodding in approval.

"Well then Jade, you and Hedwig, don't need to fight over who's carrying my mail, which is why I assume there are scratches on my letters."

            He held up the letter and they looked to be intact. A letter from Hermione, Remus and Hagrid. Not wanting to sound like some parent scolding his children he left it at that.

"I'll make sure that both of you get a good workout don't worry."

            Harry snapped the seal on Hagrid's letter first. His typical scratchy and messy script graced the parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_            Just heard what happened to you. Hope you're ok. I'm back at Hogwarts for a bit before me and Olympie head out again. More towards the Urals this time. I may or may not be back to teach, but hopefully everything will go ok. Grawp says hello. He's getting along just fine now. Dumbledore seems to like him and talks to him a whole lot. Well best be going. You know I like to keep them short._

_            Hagrid_

            Harry understood. Despite loving letters, he didn't like writing them much. He always felt his thoughts were too fast for his quill. He'd either rush it and forget something or go slowly and lose his train of thought. Hagrid didn't mind short letters either and seemed to have the same appreciation for them.

_            Dear Hagrid,_

_            I'm alright. Though mail takes two weeks to get here. I'm sure Dumbledore has filled you in on all the details. Still working hard and learning. One guy teaches martial arts, though I'm still at the basic level. It's not odd to get a good work out from kids two or three years younger. Like magic you want to learn all of the good stuff straight away. Tell Grawp and Firenze I said hello._

_            Harry_

            Next he opened up Hermione's letter, which was filled with her prim and proper, neat and clean, almost printed quality writing. It smelled of some perfume and a kiss was pressed on the bottom with a little arrow pointing to it saying, "Not me Harry, just my cousin Naomi." He assumed the perfume was too. Her cousin was either one of his "fans" or simply teasing Hermione.

            _Dear Harry,_

_            Cho Chang had written to me the other day saying that you were in a lot of danger and are now staying in Tibet? I wondered about it and owled Professor Dumbledore. He told me all about it and I just hope you're alright. I'm just curious about why Cho owled me. Are you writing to her? Oh well I'm sure you'll tell me all about it._

_            France is wonderful. This time I don't feel like such a tourist with my parents hanging around. Naomi (my cousin, the one I told you about) is brilliant! I'm learning loads. Don't worry I'm having some fun too. She lives near the coast so we go to the beach a lot. I really wish I found about her being a witch much sooner. I won't bore you with talk I should bore other girls with though. Let's just say the art of flirting is one of Naomi's finer skills that she wants to pass on to me._

            That part struck Harry as odd. Yes, he realized Hermione was a girl, and a very pretty one at that. Though he realized it before the Yule ball. To him she was the bookworm, not the outgoing socialite. Imagining Hermione at some club enticing some French guy was just plain weird. Weird, but not surprising. He knew someday she'd realize she was better looking than she thought herself to be.

_            Anyway, if you need anything, I mean it, just drop me a line. Hedwig knows where I'm at. Mrs. Weasley sent her to me after you disappeared. I won't even describe to you her reaction about you. But you know how much she cares about you. Well, it's about noon time here. Time for a nap...I know! Me taking a nap instead of nose deep in a book…Shut it because I know you're laughing!_

_            With Love,_

_            Hermione_

            Typical letter from her. He always found her letters a bit impersonal, but she more than made up for it in person. Some nights when neither of them could sleep she could talk up a storm about nothing... some things personal, others not, but mostly about books and homework.__

_            Dear Hermione,_

            _I am in Tibet, at least they say I am. But looking at the surroundings and the locals who come up to bring food to trade, I'm pretty sure I'm somewhere in Asia. Yes I am writing to Cho. We left the year on a bad note for both of us and she wanted to apologize. Letters are taking about two weeks to get here. They've given me another bird, a falcon (or hawk, I'm not quite sure yet) this time, her name is Jade. Well this way letters will get to different people a bit quicker. I'm sure you'll recognize her since hardly anyone is using a bird other than an owl to deliver the post. _

_            So you're in France without your parents? That must loads of fun. Doing whatever you want. Though you assume right when I think you'd be spending the majority of that time in the books. It's good to hear you having some fun and no I don't want to hear your exploits flirting. Don't shatter my image of "Hermione Granger the bookworm". But be safe, everyone says French guys maybe slick but they also drop girls at the sight of another set of legs. But don't take my word for it. I've never been to France. I was surprised a bit at the lipstick at the bottom. Tell Naomi that if she wants to send me a kiss she can do it person. _

            He almost grabbed his wand to erase that last line. Still he doubted he would ever meet this Naomi so it wouldn't hurt.             

            _Anything?__ You mean it? Just kidding. Don't worry too much about me. I'll be fine here. I don't need anything really. Just have some fun and make sure you have some stories to tell when get back._

_            With Love,_

_            Harry_

            Lastly was Cho's letter. A few scratches here and there and the same smell of jasmines and some unnamable potion ingredient wafted out at the snap of the wax seal.

            _Dear Harry,_

_            How are you? I was worried at first since it took so long for you to reply. But then I remembered you were in Tibet and figured Hedwig couldn't fly that distance overnight. I was surprised a bit when another bird came in and dropped off your letter.  Definitely a change from the usual owl. They always seem to stare at me. Your new bird sat there perfectly still facing the wall. It was a bit unnerving, but she really is a beautiful bird. Once I stroked her feathers she couldn't stand at attention anymore. It was cute._

_            I hope things are alright for you over there. From what you say it doesn't seem that bad, but I guess seeing as you said you'd only been there for a day or two, you really can't judge. The shop is holding up pretty well. Actually, by the time you get this I should be in Hong Kong. You can't even imagine the stuff you can buy out there. Really I should take you there. Diagon Alley just can't compare. Maybe next summer? Or you can ask to visit me? That would be great. We'll be here for about three weeks with my Uncle. _

_            Really I miss last summer. I couldn't enjoy it for what it was._

Harry understood. That was the summer after Cedric died...

_But now I'm studying if I'm not working. I still don't know what I want to do. I know what my parents want me to do though. They want me to go back home and get some advanced potions lessons and take up the position of Potions Master at St. Mungo's or Clairvoy's. But I don't even like potions. I maybe good at it, but I don't have to like it. If I had it my way I'd probably go pro._

Quidditch was an easy topic for them and they both fantasized about playing professionally instead of doing what they were made to do...

            _But seeing as I'm still under their roof I have no real choice. Maybe I should move out? Yeah right. But really write back soon as I a break from studying. Hope you're doing ok over there. _

_            Sincerely,_

_            Cho_

Harry clicked his pen, a feeling that still seemed so foreign to him. He tapped the desk, once forgetting there was no ink bottle as he tried to figure out what to write.

            _Dear Cho,_

_            I'm doing fine here. I've learned quite a bit here. I guess it takes a lot to apparate here since Lien told me that before me that last kid to come came about three years ago. That's right I haven't told you about Lien...or anyone for that matter. Well most of the ones learning here are either older than me or younger than me. Lien is closest to me being eighteen. I overheard her playing the flute in the garden once and when I found her, the song hypnotized me or something. It was like watching veelas. I was completely entranced, like I was in love with her or something. But when she stopped playing it stopped. Like the veelas stopped dancing. You saw how all the guys reacted at the Cup. Like that. How do girls react to veelas anyway?_

_            After that we've been hanging out and talking in the garden. She's really cool. Her full name is Liu Yen, but since everyone had trouble pronouncing it they called her Lien. She and her instructor are both Chinese. He teaches hand to hand fighting, and sad to say I'm probably the worst off of the bunch. I'm not in as good a shape as I thought I was. _

_            Right now I'm stuck on learning how to walk on water. Confusing at best really since I'm not using a wand and just my own "energy". I'm getting there slowly but I'm getting there. It's really exhausting. Think casting a Patronus charm for the first time. I feel like passing out when I get to my room. _

_            I'll ask Donovan if I can go to Hong Kong, though I doubt it. Aside from now and school I've never traveled, that and they're pretty strict about any of us leaving here. I wouldn't know what to do with myself. But I'll ask anyway. By the way I still have Hedwig, but my other bird, Jade, I think is a bit faster so I think I'll use her to send my post. _

_            I'm really tired now, despite having a day off. I'll get my first real sleep in a while. _

_            Sincerely,_

_            Harry _

__

 Morning came as swiftly as ever for Harry. Despite the seemingly short night's rest, his body felt renewed and filled with energy. Morning exercises were easier, despite Gallagher taking an extra long route to run for them. He tackled, no pun intended, combatives with extra energy. More so than usual, and Xiao, the instructor, noticed. For his enthusiasm, Harry felt like he was thrown clear across the courtyard. Again despite this, he felt great.

            He assumed it was because he was able to recuperate his energy during the day and night. But even then he wasn't quite sure why he felt good. Maybe he was just having a good day. He hadn't had one in such a long time. Some days at school he would be on the ball on all of his classes, answering questions correctly, and nailing the tests and homework. Today just felt like one of those days.

            Lunch came quickly and the day seemed to wane. The food looked it's usual, ungraceful and sloppy look, but tasted just fine. With a nod from Donovan, Harry excused himself and made his way to the pool. He stood over its edge and stared at his reflection. The image he saw was what he had expected. Same round glasses, messy mop of hair, which after all these years had yet to grow. His reflection looked like it hadn't aged at all. He looked like a normal young man...

            On the inside though, he felt as old as Dumbledore. Attempts on his life, dragons, mermaids, and even now, apparating, without a license, in the middle of Tibet. He let out a loud sigh and his energy seemed to be depleted at his sudden insight on his soul. His last thought lingered on his mind as he took a laborious step onto the long strip of water.

            He hadn't thought of Sirius in a long while. His image replayed in his mind over and over. They followed from his first meeting to his falling into the veil which repeated more times than he would have liked. With it, a wicked voice, filled with satisfied laughter accompanied Sirius' falling. Harry had long since vowed revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange. He had heard all the stories on revenge, how the one seeking it would live an empty life, and how it solved nothing. It didn't matter to Harry. One way or another he would bring that bitch to justice. Whether it was by the Ministry's hand or by his own. She would pay...

            "Well done Harry."

            Donovan's voice cried out from the top of the wall where he stood. The sun was setting dramatically behind him, and his towering shadow grew even more. Harry looked up and back to his feet, to fin he had walked half the length of the pool.

            "Wha? Wo- Whoa!"

            And with a splash Harry found himself submerged and soaked. He stumbled out and cast what he could of a drying charm which worked better than he expected. He wiped his glasses, which fogged a bit. Donovan hopped from the wall and walked over looking over the result of Harry's hard work.

            "Half way. Not bad. Not bad at all. Keep at it and tell me when you make it all the way."

            Harry simply nodded, not really comprehending that he had walked half of the distance. He still wasn't used to being left to his own devices. The professor would always explain the theory and study behind everything. Here Harry was left on his own, to figure it out on his own. He walked back to the end and took another step, his foot slipping a bit side to side. It wasn't more then five steps later did he find himself back in the drink.

            "What the hell?"

            "Don't think about it."

            "What?"

            Lien had seen Harry come back to his room soaking and looking quite the opposite from the morning. He explained what he did and she gave him her answer.

            "Relax. When you focus, you're forcing your energy to your legs. The energy is already there. Think of something else, like before. Visualize, the magic flowing from your legs. If you think too much, you'll constrict the flow. Basically two things: Relax and believe."

            And she left, her mane of thick black hair following in her wake.

            Believing was one thing. Relaxing seemed to be a whole other story. Last time he thought of Sirius, but now as his image came to him, depression only followed. His steps were shaky and sank a bit more than last time. His fifth step, usually his last, was just that, as his foot slowly sank to the bottom.

            "Dammit! Why can't I get this?" He cried out frustratingly.

            Harry was sure Donovan would arrive in some dramatic storybook way and suddenly enlighten him with an all encompassing answer and it would all be easy. Just like all the magic he had learned before. He didn't and Harry sat beside the pool, waiting for the "A little less than damp" drying charm to fully dry out his boots and socks.

            "Still no luck?" He heard Lien's voice called out. Being the first voice he had heard since morning exercises and studies.

            "No. Believing is easy since I know I can do it. I got halfway until Donovan popped out of nowhere. But relaxing, or thinking of something else isn't working."

            He heard her sigh and could hear her steps draw close and stop at the while marble tiles that bordered the pool. Not surprisingly she stepped on and smiled.

            "Just act like you're walking on he ground. That's what I do. Xiao told me that when you focus you constrict the flow of energy, like when you think too much about breathing. You know, how you seemed to exert more effort the more you think about it? But focus is a good thing since it builds your reserves of energy...or something like that. But really it's just like walking on the ground."

            She paced about, and even spun around on her heel to prove her point.

            She took his hands pulled him up to his feet and led him onto the water. "No, look at me, don't look down, focus on me." His steps were shaky and she waited for him to steady himself.

            Harry suddenly felt reminiscent of the Yule Ball and how Pavarti Patil led him about the dance floor. It seemed both then and now he felt like some blundering fool, lacking the coordination that everyone else around him seemed to have. At that time, he felt embarrassed at having her lead and at himself for having two left feet. Now he just felt, well, substandard. He had experienced success so often with magic, at least as long as it was outside of regular classes. It was frustrating to say the least. And he had a girl, who was a lot less experienced than he did, leading him about like he was a child.

            He continued to look at her; it wasn't as difficult, as she smiled at him and hummed some nameless tune. He couldn't help but smile back. He followed her eyes, a deep brown as they looked back. The thin lock of hair that flowed down the side of her face seemed drawn to him as she continued to walk backwards. Her ponytail came up over her shoulder and moved with the same rhythmic pattern of her steps.

            He felt drawn to her...this time without the music.

            At some point in time (Harry couldn't tell) they stopped walking, and the feeling of grass beneath him told Harry he had crossed the pool, though that thought was perhaps the furthest thing from his mind. He took another step closer to her closing the gap between them, while he trapped her between himself and the stone wall behind her. Her hands were warm in his, allowing himself a nervouce glance and a blush before his eyes found hers again, and this time, nervous or not, their eyes didn't stray.

A/N: Well I know it's been way too long since I updated. Sorry. But a lot of things have been going on here at Fort Bragg keeping me too busy or too tired to do anything. I know I hate it when an author has a good story and doesn't update in forever so I can understand if some readers are a little bitter with the speed with which I update. Again, sorry. I'm a little tired right now so I won't leave too much. Just don't expect another update in a while. Forgive me!

Javier – I know I over did it on the ridiculously long Hispanic name. But not without reason. Not a reason relevant to the story mind you. Though I wish I knew how it worked or knew the structure with which they are given. If you read Jamie Wilde's incredible epic of a Ranma ½ / Battletech fanfic, you'll understand. There's a ship in there that has an even more ridiculously long name. I think of it as my little tribute to him seeing as he's an inspiration to me, and should be considered one of the top authors of all time. I'm not Hispanic and don't mean to offend any readers with that name. It's not long for stereotypes sake, just a small little tribute.

Other than that, thanks for the review. A little further ahead I have one or two knights interacting more with Harry, and it's actually relevant. But that's a bit further up ahead, once I start writing new chapters again (I'm just editing the once that are already done…) As far as Lien, Maybe you won't like this chapter for what happens but there is a reason Queue in dramatic music for this and the music. Again thanks for the review!

Gohan00 – It's the 4th of July weekend, and I have no life. Those two things considered I'm sure you'll be happy when you get this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Quis – Well I'm sure this'll be in your box before soon since you're the only one to take up my offer for a beta. Kinda makes me wonder if I have more than one or two readers.

A/N v.2.0 – If you didn't notice I tend to ramble on about review replies. Sue me. I don't get crazy amounts of reviews each chapter. But If I didn't I would be able to respond in a more personal manner. So I guess it is good in a way. And check my profile for the link to Jamie Wilde's site.


	8. About As Normal As it Gets

He continued to look at her; it wasn't as difficult, as she smiled at him and hummed some nameless tune. He couldn't help but smile back. He followed her eyes, a deep brown as they looked back. The thin lock of hair that flowed down the side of her face seemed drawn to him as she continued to walk backwards. Her ponytail came up over her shoulder and moved with the same rhythmic pattern of her steps.

He felt drawn to her...this time without the music.

At some point in time (Harry couldn't tell) they stopped walking, and the feeling of grass beneath him told Harry he had crossed the pool, though that thought was perhaps the furthest thing from his mind. He took another step closer to her closing the gap between them, while he trapped her between himself and the stone wall behind her. Her hands were warm in his, allowing himself a nervouce glance and a blush before his eyes found hers again, and this time, nervous or not, their eyes didn't stray.

Of Kings and Commoners

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

About as Normal as it Gets

One thought ran through his mind.

_Oh My God!_

He had only once kissed a girl…but nothing like this. He seemed to move without thought, because his mind certainly had no idea what he was doing. He pressed her against the wall, her body squirming beneath him in a very delightful manner. They pushed off the wall together, her hands trying desperately to pull him closer, with his hand running through her long mane of silky hair. His lips traveled downward and discovered how she felt when they played upon her neck. She tugged at his earlobe and their lips met again in a furious clash…

And it all seemed so cheesy.

Without any cause other than that thought, Harry began to laugh quite uncontrollably. Lien, still taken in with the moment wondered what had now come over him and allowed herself to catch her breath.

"What?" She could only smile back, still wondering. "What is it? What's so funny?"

Harry pushed his glasses up onto his nose and brought his face down to her and gently kissed her lips before laughing again. He began to twirl her about, dancing to absent music before stopping again.

"Harry? What's gotten into you?" She asked again.

"I just had a thought…that this, you and me, making out…it's all terribly cliché. All my thoughts, how I looked at you, how…everything. It's like some cheesy cheap romance novel."

Lien stared deeply into his eyes before breaking out in her own fit of laughter. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back down for another quick kiss before pulling away. Immediately he missed her presence. She skipped to one end of the pool and waited.

"Well? Let's see if you can do it without me." She smirked.

True he had done it. But he wasn't really thinking about walking on water. He had something else to distract him and he hadn't the vaguest idea what he had done differently. He froze in thought.

And that was it.

Harry in all his newfound confidence stepped on the water, which merely rippled at the tapping of his feet. He could feel the magic emanating from his feet, his thoughts not focused on how or why. Because it now seemed that there was no how or why. Simply just because.

Or because he also had plenty of motivation waiting from him on the other end.

His steps quickened to a run until he gathered Lien up in his arms again losing himself in the moment.

Cheesy indeed.

Dinner had never been so nerve racking. They had agreed to keep it a secret. Well, as much of a secret as possible could be in the presence of such company. He was grateful though to finally eat dinner and enjoy it rather than eating simply to restore his energy. Aside from the food though, his attentions were on Lien. Her back was to him, but he still tried not to stare. Others would notice and he wondered when and if he could find her alone again. His body yearned for her and it was a very frightening thought. True he had been attracted to quite a few girls, but they had never been more than just far off admirations. Aside from Cho. But Cho was not here, it was Lien. And judging from her reaction, he knew it wouldn't be long until…until a kiss wasn't enough. And Harry had never been before presented with such a problem. Something so…within reach.

_What will come will come, and we'll face it when it does…_

Hagrid words rang true in his mind, though they did little to help. Unless the two of them could find some obscure corner in the temple, he would need something to distract him from such thoughts lest he go mad.

It was with a sigh of utter relief that Donovan laid his callused hand on his shoulder. It meant the meal was over and he had something new to show him. And that was enough. Harry followed his large teacher into another, though smaller courtyard. It was empty, no pool or trees. Simply dirt and walls.

"Ok Harry you got the gist of it. Now for practical application. Bring your energy to your feet again. And close your eyes."

Confused, Harry obeyed and suddenly felt a soft thump against his leg. He opened his eyes to see Donovan turning back again and swinging his massive leg into his, only to be met with another soft thud.

"Though not likely, should a fight become physical, once you master the speed of it, you can gather your magic to a body part to protect it. By the natural way of things, it's only applicable as a defense. It works against magic too. Much like a Protego spell.

"And now the lesson." He circled Harry eyeing him like a hawk, and gaining the desired reaction from him. "I proceed to beat the shit out of you, and you defend yourself. Use whatever means, but the point is to enhance natural defenses with magic. You should know that without a magical defense, I can snap your limbs like twigs. Xaio should have suitably brought you up to speed right? The same now with magic. Ready?"

… _And I wasn't. I proceeded, as he said, to get the crap kicked out of me. Though I did sorta of get the hand of it. It's a lot easier to move magic around my body, but getting it to take form and make it into a suitable defense was tough. Instead of straight hits, it felt like he was wearing gloves. Padded with rocks._

_I'm in terrible shape right now. Lien made me some healing draught so I should be ok by morning. I'm doing alright and don't worry about me. Hope to see you soon._

_Harry_

Harry tapped the letter and another sheet of paper and it similarly duplicated the writing. It saved him time of writing to Cho and everyone else. Though each were, not surprisingly, absent of any mention of Lien. His letters were pretty much copies of one another with little things added in each. It definitely saved him the time he would need tonight. Painful as it was this would be a most suitable distraction.

Xaio was an incredible instructor and had managed to build Harry up as well as he could in such a short amount of time. Despite having an incredible teacher, lessons learned only served to soften blows if they could be blocked at all. Moving his energy where he wanted was easy enough. Having it manifest itself into an adequate defense was another story. That, along with the fact that he didn't know where to manifest his energy. Donovan, in his deceptively old age, was surprisingly nimble and quick. More often that not Harry would be left spinning or having a sore neck trying to keep up.

Donovan was quick to explain that this wasn't a lesson on fighting.

"You're already very quick when it comes to seeing where I am and what needs to be done. What you need to work on is actually being as fast as your eyes and thoughts. You're a Seeker right? How do you catch the snitch?"

"Uh…I try to predict it's path and aim for that rather than the snitch itself."

"Right. Because the Snitch is too fast for you. You aren't faster than a speeding bullet Harry, but your eyes and your thoughts can be. You need to predict where I am going to be and raise a suitable defense. Say now for instance!"

In a flash he disappeared and reappeared with a pop behind Harry, who spun around wildly.

"In that case a defense on your back. But remember attacks only impact for a split second before disappearing. You don't need to hold it there for too long. Thus this defeats the purpose of a Protego spell. You save energy by only protecting what's needed and not your whole body. Got it?"

Harry nodded and dropped back into a ready stance, ready to resume his beating.

It had been a while since Harry had had the time to go to his little garden sanctuary. Though it was never really his to begin with. Donovan and a few of the others had left again, though Harry had learned to enjoy what little time off he had without thinking too much. His muscles were sore and anything more than kissing (Though that hadn't really gone much further than that.) made his whole body ache. Wonderful as it was to have time with her again, it was depressing that his muscles had decided to work against him.

The grass beneath him felt cool, and he felt his mind melt away as Lien cradled his head in her lap, running fingers though his hair and humming some nameless tune. She would kiss him occasionally, short moments he tried to stay awake for though her melody was sending him away.

It wasn't long until he felt asleep, which he had tried so hard to fight against. Even though time together meant no words and a few kisses, he tried to stay awake for her. For that she could only admire him. She had never before encountered such resiliency.

She ran her hand though his dark locks once more before pulling out a small notebook from a pocket inside her coat. Flipping past a few pages she began to write, quickly but clearly. She was almost giddy in her excitement as she wrote, but had forced a calm and steady hand so she could recall all the details later.

When she tucked it away, he stirred.

"Better. Not great, but better."

It was one of Donovan's less insulting comments. It merely meant Harry was on his way to becoming decent. But it seemed ample enough motivation for him to keep trying.

"You know one day I'll get a real compliment out of you."

"Not likely."

With a massive swing of his gloved fist, Donovan struck Harry square in the torso, lifting him off the ground and sending him sailing several feet away. By now Harry had learned to cushion his head rather than his ass. Better to have a sore bottom than a headache all day.

And he had managed a defense around his stomach, the blow becoming merely bone breaking rather than shattering.

It hurt a lot, though Harry wondered, just how powerful Donovan really was. Just what he could do if he put his all into it. Because he knew damn sure the Old knight was going easy on him. Remembering Voldemort's frail form he knew if the confrontation got physical, he would have no problem.

Donovan continued to lay into Harry with quick hits and slow but crushing blows. Once he had made enough progress, he left, leaving Harry to his own devices.

Harry took the long way to his billet, letting the walk cool down his muscles, which he had to stretch every once in a while for they would cramp up terribly. It was a feeling he had come to appreciate as a result of his locked up childhood. It helped him go to bed, though by the time he reached his, thoughts of sleep were quickly chased away at a most wonderful sight.

"Evening."

Lien sat in a most casual fashion on his desk, and yet it had a sex appeal of a half naked super model. Immediately he drank in the sight of her and closed the distance between them. She stopped him though, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away and onto the bed and prompting a goofy grin.

"Slow down tiger. Don't get any ideas now."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He lied smiling.

"I thought I told you already. Not in love with me. Remember?"

"Not really…" He mumbled as he tried to kiss her once more, only to be pushed back.

She pulled out her weathered flute and twirled it around to remind him.

"But you weren't playing. You haven't played since we first met." Harry argued.

"Well I guess it was a really good song. But still it's the song. Not," She poked him in the chest. "what you're really feeling."

"Well it feels real enough for me." He pulled her close, but refrained from letting himself go. He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Do you really think a song could make me feel this way? I know I feel it, I don't need a song for that." He whispered. She closed her eyes and pulled away.

"Think about it. Just for tonight. Ok? I'm going to play a song and if what you say is true…" She didn't finish, looking worried at just what the answer would be. Instead she brought her flute up to her lips and played. It was another love song. But it felt…different. Not real, manufactured and fake. But it was still beautiful…

It became the first night in a long time where sleep didn't come easily. Harry found himself staring at his ceiling, his thoughts mimicking the never ending chase of lines looking for their tails.

How could he not love her? Lien presented a relationship that actually seemed normal. It wasn't influenced by friends, family or even Voldemort. His interaction with anyone other than the older knights was virtually nonexistent. If he didn't know what they thought how could he care? He didn't have anyone nagging his ear off about what he should be doing.

No, it was very much just the two of them. She wasn't playing any damn song, and the only thing influencing the way he felt was Lien herself. And that was that. He knew he loved her and that was all that mattered. She had given him the night to think about it, when all he needed was one hour. One hour to decide the rest of his…summer.

Sleep, he decided, was not very important at the moment…

Author's note: Long in coming I know. Sorry. Well I have several excuses. One being Final Fantasy 11. Two being my computer. Graphics card died, mother board died, processor burned out and harddrive got busted on flight going home. So I lost all my drafts and stuff. Not much other than I'm going to Afghanistan for a year next year. So that's plenty of time to write. Aside from missions, patrols and moving around and doing other stuff. Plus I just haven't felt the need to write. Not writer's block…sorta. Oh well whatever, I don't think too many people read this story anyway. It's not that good. Read Arya Or Draco664's stuff. Or Jamie Wilde stuff. That's good reading. – peace

AN v.2 – mad writers block, doing a lot of reading to help. Plus a lot of training too. But mostly all same problems. I don't really feel too good about this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	9. Definitely Unexpected

It became the first night in a long time where sleep didn't come easily. Harry found himself staring at his ceiling, his thoughts mimicking the never ending chase of lines looking for their tails.

How could he not love her? Lien presented a relationship that actually seemed normal. It wasn't influenced by friends, family or even Voldemort. His interaction with anyone other than the older knights was virtually nonexistent. If he didn't know what they thought how could he care? He didn't have anyone nagging his ear off about what he should be doing.

No, it was very much just the two of them. She wasn't playing any damn song, and the only thing influencing the way he felt was Lien herself. And that was that. He knew he loved her and that was all that mattered. She had given him the night to think about it, when all he needed was one hour. One hour to decide the rest of his…summer.

Sleep, he decided, was not very important at the moment…

Of Kings and Commoners

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Definitely Unexpected

He was not exhausted. He had learned a while ago that his body could dish out more than he thought possible. Sleep was as elusive as his Godfather last night. His mind was riddled with thoughts, and each conclusion more depressing than the last. But mornings left little room for thinking. His legs burned from running, and every other muscle felt like jello, but they still functioned properly. He couldn't say as much about his mind though.

The thought of leaving for the summer as planned was the single thing dragging him down. He hated that would have to leave the comfort of anonymity and most especially Lien. He had long since concluded that his feelings for her were, if not love, then something damn close to it. And that he didn't want to lose it. And even though he would return over the winter holidays, it still didn't change the fact that it was still several months without her.

Despite his short time, he had settled into a routine and she had made herself a part of it. Probably the best part of it. That he could have these feelings for a girl, act on them and have them accepted, welcomed and most enjoyably reciprocated was the greatest, more wonderfully normal feeling in the world. It meant he was loved for who he was as a person. It meant he would have girl problems at some point, a problem he longed to have despite the frustration he had seen it bring his friends at Hogwarts.

For once, He wished the summer to be longer. For once, Harry did not want to return to Hogwarts.

Harry couldn't speak to her. He met her in the mornings before breakfast, but said very little. Despite the awkwardness, he cherished the moment, wondering when he would have to recall them when he was at school. He ignored her looks of concern and ate his breakfast with vigor so he could speak with Donovan in private.

Donovan was no Dumbledore to say the least. He had no twinkle in his eye, nor did he exude the comfortable atmosphere the Hogwarts Headmaster so naturally did. But he would have to listen. Harry knew he's get straightforward, no-nonsense answers so they could resume their exercises. He waited until they had dressed down into their black trousers and his now grayish long sleeve tunic. The button up no longer had buttons and he had stopped wearing it.

Not quite sure where to start, he asked the first question that came to mind.

"Do I have to leave at the end of the summer?" Harry knew the answer. But he had hoped to hear otherwise and that all of his nights tossing and turning was for naught.

"Quite settled in are we?"

"Well…yeah. I'm just another face here. I don't have to worry about school, grades, my friends…Voldemort…"

"But?"

"I know I have to go back." He sighed. Voicing his thoughts proved he never needed to talk to anyone. "They're all relying on me…But who knows who else will get killed because of me! Here everyone is safe right?" He looked up with hopeful eyes for a moment, despite knowing the answer.

"…"

"No I suppose not."

"It seems you don't really need any answers from me Harry."

"No sir. It's just…I just don't want to leave all this. I'm normal here ya know? I'm learning a lot more and well…life's a whole lot easier here."

"Easy wrong over the hard right?"

"No sir. I wish I could though. If I even had the option to make that choice. But don't even have that."

And with that his fears were confirmed. He lost himself in the exercise, putting forth more effort than before. His lungs and muscles burned with a not-so-unpleasant soreness that seemed to relax his body at the day's end. He begged to pry off his tunic, for the summer heat was tiring him as much at the training itself. But the old Everknight's adamant refusals left him soaking wet and a bit slower than he would have liked. By the time they were finished, Harry felt overly dehydrated and decided to skip dinner for more reasons that exhaustion.

"Harry…three more weeks. Then we get going." Donovan told him offhandedly, just before closing the doors behind him.

"Three weeks? That's all I have left!?!" Harry exclaimed, voicing the exact thoughts in his head. The doors stopped and Donovan turn to him, crossing his arms.

"Yes three weeks. I know there's about a week or so on top of that left in the summer, but we're using that time to travel. They "say" they fixed the Portkey and floo problem. But, I'd rather not take any chances and neither does Albus. We ride by Pegas horse back to Hogwarts."

"Wait…what? Pegas horses?" It wasn't a lot of information but it was still too much to grasp in his current state of mind.

"Rest. I'll have the elves bring you some food." Donovan commanded, ending the conversation a lot shorter that Harry would have liked.

He rested, but he didn't sleep. His body felt drained, both physically and magically and he lay in his bed in a near daze, trying to stay awake and think, but also longing to sleep. His mind, however dazed, managed to get his body to sit itself upright at the sight of the house elves.

The food brought strength back to his body, and the healing draught they brewed soothed his muscles. Despite his renewed strength and vigor, his body seemed to drain at the sight of her walking into his room just as the elves carried his plates away.

She looked tired. Her hair was down, and smudges of dirt were on her face. A layer of sweat gleamed on her face and at the removal of her coat, he could see her tunic was also similarly worn. Yet, she possessed an air about her that stilled his heart. She sat on his bed, uncertainty in her eyes. He waited for her to speak, to hear her voice tell him about her day and sooth him into nothingness. But she didn't. She tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear and seemed fascinated with his sheets.

It took all his strength to speak first.

"Three weeks." Her eyes met his finally, but she said nothing.

"I'm going back in three weeks. I don't want to go. I'll be back in the winter…but…"

And uneasy silence settled as he held her gaze. Slowly she brought her hand to his face, pulling him closer. Her breath on his lips fogged his glasses as she touched his forehead with hers.

"I don't want you to go either."

He didn't know what it was. It wasn't sadness in her voice. It was more like…desperation. He could see a longing in her eyes he never saw before, and a sudden fear rise up inside him. She cupped his face and whispered a quiet spell and felt the room echo a small low sound.

_A room silencing charm?_

After a pause she whispered again and he could feel her skin, as well as his, tingle and grow warm at the banishment of dirt and sweat. Despite the charm, he felt beads of sweat roll down his cheek and that fear growing ever stronger, wondering just what in the hell was going on or at least that it wasn't a dream. His mind was still a blur from the days exercise and still flooded with thoughts, but now his focus was purely on the dark eyes that peered into his soul.

_Oh my God…_

The thought reverberated in his mind as she brought his lips to his in a passion they hadn't repeated since the first time they kissed. The taste of her became a wild hunger forcing itself to the surface, again leaving his mind to wonder what he was doing. The furious kisses slowed down as she paused, tracing her tongue across his lips. Harry's eyes grew wide as she slowly gripped her tunic and pulled it over her head and toss it into the corner.

The pressure she put against his loins as she straddled him had been a concern before; to not to make it so obvious in the past. But she had never been half naked in front of him before. Her lightly tanned skin shone in the candle light, giving her a beautiful glow. His eyes were only torn away at the taste of her skin beneath his lips as she forced them upon him. The pressure below his waist was suddenly no longer a concern.

His lips traced fire across her skin, drawing soft moans from her lips and repeated caresses from his lips. She brought her hands up to his collar, having to fight the urge to let him continue. With a low growl she tugged as hard as she could, hearing only a small rip. Her frustrated moan at the much-too-long pause in the moment incited a small chuckle from Harry's lips.

With a smile he grasped her hands and began to make the small rip larger, until it was torn away completely. The feeling of his skin beneath her ignited another round of kisses, now giving her a chance to set him a blaze as he had done. Guttural moans escaped his lips and now they both fumbled with their trousers.

The nervousness that had once been prevalent in Harry's mind had disappeared. He was going to make love to her, that much was certain. But he had never done so before, had she? Could he please her? She would have no problem that he was also sure of. But his concerns never lasted long.

Again they paused and she held a hand between her thighs, drawing her hand up to just below her navel, uttering a spell and setting a glow to her hand that quickly faded. Roughly she kissed him, and brought the kisses to his ear, trailing her tongue across his lobe.

"It's ok…" She whispered.

Amidst a sheen of sweat and various other things he'd rather not name, Harry Potter had woken up. In his arms was a beautiful girl and they were both very much naked. Shock never registered, but it was there right next to complete and utter bliss. Very much the same as what he had experienced many times last night. Or was it still night? It could have been Monday morning next month for all he knew.

The sky was still dark. Without his glasses he couldn't read his watch. He felt her shift in his arms as his thoughts replayed the ecstasy they both shared. Apparently she was just as inexperienced as he was, making the entire affair, though very romantic, a fit of smiles, giggles, and occasionally clumsiness. He brushed away a lock of hair on her face, who smiled at his touch, dreaming whatever it was she dreamt.

It was a feeling of exhilaration, losing his virginity. He certainly didn't expect it to happen, much less with a girl he hadn't known for very long. He smiled a bit as he recalled Seamus Finnegan, joking around in their room, talking of girls and whatnot.

_You notice that we always hate losing stuff right? Yet something as important as virginity, something you can never get back, you can't wait to get rid of?_

Again he looked down at her face, as smile spreading across his face. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer still, placing light kisses on her lips. Seeing her asleep was rare in itself and those moments in garden where she fell asleep were moments treasured. He believed in the old saying that to see person in their sleep, you see who that person really is. Well he didn't used to believe; she had changed his mind. She had to be an angel.

Her eyes flickered awake at the sensation of his lips and she smiled.

"Hey…It's not time to go is it?"

"Would you if it was?"

"No…"

Before he had though that the comfort of her arms was the greatest feeling in the world. Then he made love to her. But now, as she nuzzled her face in his neck, her skin, warm against his, his mind was changed again. He was completely vulnerable in her arms…and didn't care at all.

_Doesn't get much more intimate does it?_

He smiled inwardly at the thought and felt her breath in his ear.

"I don't want you to leave…"

Those words were etched in Harry's mind. Already a week had passed. Each day feeling longer, and the nights, shorter. The exercises picked up an incredible pace he had never thought possible to keep up, but he did. Barely though. He had learned fairly quickly to read Donovan's moves, only to be beaten down again once he changed styles, loudly proclaiming that no everyone fights the same, but to watch for the same signs; changes in stance, breathing patterns, their eyes and so on and so forth.

Yes the days were painful, but the nights were like heaven.

They didn't always make love. But they slept together, and for Harry, that was enough. When they did though, it was with that same a sense of desperation that each time could be the last. And despite the pleasure they felt and joy they brought to one another, there was a lingering sadness in the back of his mind. He would still have to leave. He would have to leave her behind. Obscurity no longer mattered to him. What was important was that he stayed here for her.

It was strange for him to be thinking these thoughts without her around to evoke them. But the latest lesson was on what Donovan called "Feng Shui". He said a long while ago that some wizards are stronger when they are near their home. Wizards would learn, subconsciously, to tap energy line within the earth for more power. For wizards to gain a burst of energy usually meant they tapped an energy line.

So Harry sat in silence, well outside the temple on a hill top by himself. He found the lines easy enough, they felt much like people, exuding magic in small or large amounts. Tapping it and using it was easy as well. And it was that extra bit of energy he needed to stay awake.

It seemed to be a universal thing for lessons to be absolutely boring not matter how useful.

It would turn out to be the worst week he had ever had.

Staying at the Dursley's was terrible in itself, but now Harry was alone and his body was longing for her touch. She was a lustful addiction and it didn't help the Donovan was his only human contact during the week. He would walk up the hill, give him a sparse amount of food and tell him to walk a mile or so in which ever direction he felt, sit down and meditate. Learn to find the line again. Still, he could always see the temple, and it always seemed that the winds favored him. He could hear Liu Yen play her flute into the night. Always some beautiful song, but it was always the first song that would be his favorite and the most beautiful.

The melodies were his only solace. He wasn't permitted to sleep, though in one act of benevolent grace, Donovan allowed Harry to remove his tunic. It took some manipulating to get his magic to keep him from getting sunburned. At least now his tan would be even…up to his waist.

It was a surprise when Donovan came when he said he would. He always seemed to bring food several minutes later than when he said he would. If he focused hard enough, he could feel his presence as he approached. This time however, he felt an extra presence. He wasn't sure what as he had only learned to distinguish him from the lines. Whatever it was it was weaker in magic, but larger in size…

"Oy! Harry! Up an' at 'em!" Boomed Donovan, not sounding the least bit winded after a steep climb.

Slowly and painfully he rose from his half lotus position and squinted his eyes to adjust to the sunlight. His muscles felt knotted and he stretched to keep them from cramping. True to dramatic form, Donovan cast a shadow over him and behind him followed two horses complete with reins and saddles.

_Must be the pegas horses he was talking about…_

"Yeah these are the pegas horses I told you about." He said, seemingly reading Harry's mind. "Go on now…say hello and all that." He nudged the younger looking one towards Harry and it took hesitant steps forward.

If there was one thing Harry remembered in Care of Magical Creatures, it's that they are very intelligent…more so than some people in fact. This horse however, was no Buckbeak, so fear of dismemberment didn't freeze him in his tracks. He bowed a bit and smiled, slowly walking up.

"Hello there…" He spoke quietly and admired its shiny brown coat, save for its white socks. It felt soft to the touch and he could feel it accept him.

"It's a lady. Young and energetic she is. A bit reckless too." Donovan noted proudly inciting a snort from her counterpart.

"Does she have a name?"

"Not yet. That's up to you. She's yours."

"Mine?" Harry exclaimed. He had never even ridden a horse before!

"Yeah yours. Don't think you're getting off either. You need to learn how to ride. Come back before dinner and go back out first light…" Donovan mounted his own and started for the temple

"She'll teach you how to ride. Just ask if you have any questions…and don't think you'll be getting it up tonight. You'll be too sore…" And he rode away before Harry could respond.

_Guess the cats out of the bag huh? _

If Donovan knew then everyone else knew as well. But seeing as he scarcely interacted with anyone else he didn't really care.

"Wait!" Harry called out. "How the hell am I supposed to ask her questions if she can't answer!?!" Either Donovan didn't hear or he refused to answer as he continued his slow gallop.

"Well…shit…" He looked at the horse and it seemed to look at him, worried at just what would transpire over the next few hours.

_They're smarter than you think…_

"I, uh…I've never ridden a horse…go easy on me ok?"

She snorted and nodded. He found where his foot should go and figured mounting shouldn't be that hard. It didn't look all that hard anyway. Gingerly he slid his foot in and tried to boost himself over…only to land flat on his ass not surprising himself in the least.

"Figures…" He sighed looking up at his horse through the haze of dirt he had kicked up. If she could speak he knew what word she'd say.

_Pathetic._

TBC

A/N: Wow. I haven't finished chapters this close together in a long time. I feel kinda off about this chapter despite how easy and fun it was to write. Honestly I wasn't expecting to write the love scene(maybe I'll write that lemon interlude later on). But I think it fits…for the moment. I'm sure I can find some way for it to mess up my story. I'm not even sure if the dates are right, that Harry only has three weeks left. A minor detail. And finally I re-introduce the pegas horses. The writing bug hasn't really bitten me, but I'm doing better. Please review. I really want to know how I did this chapter and it helps motivate me to write…or at least to have Word open so I can make the attempt. :P been messing with yo-yos and my paintball stuff to kinda clear my mind too. Any players of either out there?

Japanese-jew – Veela-bard? A different way of putting it, but it's close... The everknights, I guess kinda bring a balance to magic. Not really good or bad. Like grey…ish. And at this point Harry is just Harry. Ancestry isn't a factor just yet. Hoepfully I'll get to that point soon.

LT2000- thanks a lot for your review. Good ego boost. I like Lien also, I really didn't want her to be a "cho-replacement" either. I knew readers would see her that way at first. As for how Harry feels about her…guess it's pretty obvious now. But the next chapter should prove to be interesting enough. Hope you liked this one.


	10. Devestation Exponential

His entire body ached. His legs felt permanently spread apart, and he was pretty sure he had lost all feeling below his waist. Hands were blistered and sore, much more so than his arms, but his back felt the worst. Walking itself seemed more a chore than usual. In fact merely existing seem more trouble than it was worth. Movies always seemed to make riding much easier than it actually was.

All in all Harry had no idea how to sit down and eat without injuring himself.

* * *

Of Kings and Commoners

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Devastation Exponential

* * *

Pain racked his body, and he found it a miracle that he made it to his room. The others were having another bonfire, which he wordlessly passed. His bed looked as warm and inviting as ever, and yet he couldn't lay down just yet. He regretfully left his room before even entering it and sought the one thing that remained on his mind the entire week. 

_Liu Yen._

Her room lay empty and immaculate save for her desk. Her flute sat at her desk along with scattered parchments with a lot of musical notes and other things he didn't really care about because they weren't her. Something on her bed caught his eye and he stumbled over, grasping a small simply worded piece of paper.

_"Don't look for me tonight." _

He smiled, knowing that she always gave him the best advice whether in riddles or not. She wanted him to rest. Let the healing potions work it's magic so he would be ready to ride again tomorrow. He inhaled deeply taking in the lingering scent of her with him as he staggered out of her room and back into his.

He found his last vial of healing potion and tilted it's contents to his mouth and winced at it's horrible taste. Despite his frequent use of it, it was something he figured he would never get used to. It lingered on his tongue and he coughed; the smell just as bad. Laboriously, he peeled off his sweat stained clothes, left them on a pile in the corner and collapsed on the bed. The familiar tingle of healing potion began to flow through his body, slowly soothing him into sleep.

* * *

With practiced ease, Harry's eyes snapped open at the exact moment he'd wanted. He normally gave himself fifteen minutes to get ready, but instead of exercise, he was to go out riding again. However, he had given himself additional time for something else. 

He slipped out of bed and dressed quickly, finding a set of gloves he had never used so his hands would remain intact by the end of the night. Silently he crept out of his room. Though not as quiet as some, he had picked up on the lessons in stealth rather quickly. He felt a breeze blow by and turned to watch a leaf float away. Again he continued his quiet trek to his destination, though his heart dropped at the sight of an empty bed once again.

_"I will see you tonight." _

A large grin spread across his face and though the implications were there, he wondered what could be done when he was bruised and battered. His grin quickly faded as the longing for her grew inside of him once more. He tucked her note away in his breast pocket and made his way to the stables, the one portion he'd never entered due to the smell.

A sturdy looking elf waited outside the stables while several horses snorted in response to him. He found her in the far corner and remembered that he hadn't even named her yet. The stable elf looked up at him expectantly.

"Um…that one." He pointed to her and she snorted loudly. Donovan said they were very intelligent, and she was probably upset that he hadn't given hera name yet.

"I'm sorry," he took the reins in his gloved hands and lead her beyond the gates. "Guess it just slipped my mind…"

The opened doors revealed the vast open land of rolling hills dotted with trees and bushes, cut down the middle by a river from the mountains to the north. The sun had yet to pour over the mountains, and a morning breeze left the valley cold. Harry breathed into his gloves hands, feeling the momentary warmth and watched his breath fade away. The majesty of his surroundings was something he rarely enjoyed and he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the memory before slowly mounting his horse.

A Pegas horse she was, but what made her different other than greater intelligence was still a mystery. He was able to trace the word from Pegasus, but he had seen those horses when the students from Beaxbatons had come for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They obviously had wings and these didn't

He learned early yesterday that physically coaxing her was something she didn't approve of, and that he merely had to tell her and steer her. He stroked her mane thinking that a familiar hill off a short distant away seemed like a nice ride to warm up to. She shifted slightly and began to trot in that direction.

Harry jerked his hand from her mane quickly in confusion…

"You can hear my thoughts?"

She nodded and kept at her even gait.

He touched her again.

_How does this work? _

Exactly how you think it does.

He jerked his hand away again. He only needed to touch her head and he could…talk to her. Yet the words were not there. Just the thoughts, the images were there. Like he could understand whatever it was she was thinking in because it wasn't in any sort of language. Nothing distinct like parseltongue.

He touched her head again.

_Well…now that we have this out of the way, what shall I name you? Did your parents name you? _

My mother called me flower. I was born in a flower bed.

The images of an unfamiliar horse was shown to him and her birth into a flower bed and he understood. He nodded and smiled.

"Can we pick it up a bit?"

Her pace quickened to gallop, and his leg muscles had become accustomed to the feeling overnight.

"I think I have a nice name for you. I like your given name though. So how about Lily?"

_She was my mother. She died protecting me. _

He could tell she was a bit confused.

"A lily is a type of flower, very white, very beautiful. I don't think you have any here."

He wanted to show her what one looked like, but only images of his mother came up. And truth be told he had never seen one. Not while tending the Dursley's garden or in Hogwarts. And he didn't fancy naming her anything magical as the names of magical plants seemed…inappropriate to say the least.

"Well, Lily, I think it's time to get going."

* * *

It felt like flying. It was the only comparison he could make. The feeling of complete freedom. The free wind blowing through your hair, screaming into your ears. Though decidedly more real. Despite whatever magical properties she had, she was alive and wasn't powered by some manufactured charms. She turned when he wanted, but was nowhere near as responsive as his Firebolt. But she picked up speed and the feeling of being more a passenger than pilot gave a feeling of freedom with its own distinct flavor. 

Harry had quickly acquired the joy of riding once he had gotten the hang of it. His muscles were no longer sore, his hands weren't blistered and he wasn't sun burnt. In fact, it seem like they were going so fast the wind had become a sting against his skin.

The grin on his face grew as he realized time really flew when he was having fun. The sun had set, and the sky was just the right hue to go back inside. He whispered lightly, trying to coax more speed out of her. The landscape seemed to fly past, looking more and more like a blur with only one thing in sight, or more actually on his mind.

She had been lingering in his thoughts all day, and he longed for her touch.

* * *

"Where have you been all this time?" 

He had finally found her in the most obvious place, and yet the one he had overlooked. She sat upon the rock like had always done, playing some melancholy tune that seemed quite the opposite to what he had been feeling since he had returned. He simply watched, accustomed to being ignored as she played. She played with all the familiar elegance, though something was amiss as she played. He could tell something was troubling her. At least he thought so since she had never before played sad songs.

He felt something linger in his mind, something he couldn't place. He shook off the feeling as it faded when she stopped playing. He helped her off the rock as he had always done, just barely catching the sadness in her eyes. He held her close, and ran his hand through her hair. She brought her hands up between and them and kept her distance, avoiding his eyes.

"What? What is it?" He held her chin so she couldn't avoid his eyes.

"No more Harry. We can't do this."

He only laughed, his mind betraying his ears. He stole a kiss and smiled, and she couldn't help but smile in return.

"See? Whatever it is, I'll make it better…"

Her face forced the smiled away and she pushed him away forcefully, stepping away from him.

"I'm serious Harry. It's not going to work. We should just stop. If we could I wouldn't be doing this. But…we can't."

She moved to run away but he quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Lien, what is it? I've only been gone for a week. What's happened?"

She quickly faced him, holding his face in her hands. Her eyes bored deep into him, and he felt her touch his mind.

"You cannot love me anymore."

He wasn't sure what he had heard, but something echoed in his mind. Touching the deepest reaches of his mind before his eyes closed against his will. He could just barely feel himself slip from her hands and fall to the soft grass below…

* * *

It was dark. His stomach rumbled loudly and he struggled to stand. He was still in the garden… 

"What the hell?…" He wondered for a moment why he was sleeping in the garden.

The last thing he remembered was her. She held his face and after that was…nothing. He shook his head not believing he had passed out. She said something. He couldn't recall. But before that, something he was able to convince himself that he didn't hear.

He jumped to his feet, vaguely wondering what time it was. He sprinted thought he corridors of the temple and had found her sleeping soundly in her room. Papers were strewn about still, mostly sheet music with notes scribbled on every empty space the parchment could spare. He dismissed them and knelt at her bedside brushing a lock of hair from her face.

Her eyes shot open at the touch and she cried out immediately jumping away.

"What are you doing here!"

He was confused to say the least. She had never acted this way before, and what she was saying before again came first. He was sure he had heard wrong. Something had to have happened to her while he was away.

"I want to help. Whatever happened to you while I was gone, I'm sorry I wasn't there but I'm here now. Tell me what's wrong?"

"You are wrong."

"What?"

She mutter something barely discernable, something about something not working.

"What's not working? Lien please?" He was getting desperate. She had never before shut herself away like this. And now with such a drastic change with no reason he could tell behind it, it left him very much in the dark.

"What? No! No! Us! We're not working! You have to leave soon I-I can't take it anymore!"

"That's not the reason…"

She cursed under her breath and crept away from him, sliding against the wall.

"You know it's not. I'll be back for the winter holidays and-." But she cut him off.

"No Harry!" The sadness in her voice had been replaced with something else. Something he hadn't heard since they had first met.

Indifference.

"You cannot love me anymore..."

She merely whispered the words and yet the felt those words, knowing they were the same words she spoke before he had blacked out. He felt the tingle in his mind, and he hastily erected his mental barriers but they seemed to come falling down as quickly as they came up…

Darkness had taken him again. Though he imagined he would wake up else where other than her room. Something had upset her, that much was clear. Why she was taking out on him was another story. He would ask again when he had woken up.

She looked down at his fallen figure, and quickly picked up a pen and began to write furiously on some of the sheets of paper strewn across her desk. Her brow furrowed in frustration and she looked at him lying on the floor and back to her papers.

"What makes this time any different? Why are you so difficult? God…I don't want to do it. Not again…"

* * *

"Get up." 

"Get up Harry come on."

Harry only stirred in his bed, though his nightmares were considerably dark, they were much more welcome then the sunlight that dared break though his eyelids. He tried to ignore Donovan's voice. He desperately wanted to sleep, but he knew some sort of rude awakening would be in order and he rolled out of bed and onto the floor, which he had learned was a good enough equivalent to getting up for his old master.

"Come on. We gotta go."

"Wha? Where?" He rubbed his eyes and stumbled around for his glasses.

"Back were going back. Now."

"What? Back where?" He continued to squint, trying to adjust to the daylight. It had been a long time since he had woken up to the sun instead of before it.

"Hogwarts. Let's go we leave in two."

And the grizzly old knight left him there, not quite sure how he would take to leaving a few days earlier.

* * *

"What the fuck!" 

He had to be joking. He wasn't ready to leave yet and he had two hours left to pack and to sort thing out with Lien. He had already lost two days and now he was going to lose two hours. He quickly packed, using up every last bit of strength to pack everything nice and neat and shrink his belongings into his pocket. He pulled his black trousers and his boots on not having time to fold them at the top like he normally did. Quickly tucking in his button up and throwing his overcoat on.

He nearly darted out the door before he peeked back in to see his two birds sitting calmly on his shelf eyeing him and clucking to each other.

"Sorry girls. Um, Hedwig can you take Jade over to the Burrow? Oh…um actually Hedwig just go by yourself. Here."

He scribbled on to a piece of paper hastily for Hermione and Ron telling them he was ok and on his way back. He tied it tightly and sent her on her way. He called for his falcon and she hopped of the shelf and flapped until she landed on his arm. He was going to need a bird for the trip and they would need one that wasn't as conspicuous as a snowy owl.

"Find Lily and wait for me there."

And with a dash he ran. He prayed she would be in her room.

She wasn't.

Nor was she in the Dining Hall nor any of the practice halls. He had searched everywhere…

"Bloody idiot…the garden!" He ran as fast as he could, wondering if he could run faster if he ditched his jacket. He hopped over the fence to hear a depressing melody abruptly stop. He had just made the clearing before she stood before him, looking dark and angry.

"Stop."

"Lien, I-."

"No stop. I don't care that your leaving. I never loved you and you never loved me."

"There was no song! What are you talking about! I don't want to leave like this!" He had never yelled at her before, and the act itself was gut-wrenching.

"Well too bad! This is how it is!" She held his face again and tapped into his mind.

"You cannot love me anymore!"

This time however his defenses held and he pulled her into a tight embrace. She struggled against him, breaking free. He tried again and she pointed a wand into his face. The same wand she had shown off when she had first received it.

"What are you doing!"

"Telling you just exactly what we were." She reached inside of her coat. "Experiment number twelve. Here."

She handed him a sheet of paper. It was sheet music. The same sheet music that had covered her desk though the notes were not like music. (They vaguely resembled some work he had seen Hermione work on in Runes.) And there words were written above them. Words she had spoken to him. In their most intimate moments word for word. Another page was the story of her life, as she had told him with similar notes beneath them.

"What is this? A script?"

"Yes exactly that. I can manipulate the mind with sound simply by speaking in a certain pitch or tone. And the case with you was to see how I can manipulate affection and…love." She spat her last word as if merely speaking it were distasteful. "In this case I can have succeeded."

"No…impossible! I don't know what's going on. But I'm pretty sure I have my own damn emotions under control and I'm pretty fucking sure that I still love you!"

"No, you don't"

Her face suddenly looked very still and emotionless. She said the words again, his mind was bombarded by something that wasn't anything Dumbledore or Snape had taught him. Harry collapsed to his knees and clutched at his head, crying out loudly. His felt his world crumbling around him. His mind was a torrent of dark emotion and all the feelings he had felt, all the pain and depression that consumed him over the past two years. Cedric, Sirius, his parents, all of it came crashing down all at once.

He wanted to die.

He wanted it to end.

Right now.

* * *

Liu Yen looked out from the small battlement that stood sentry over the main temple gates. She wiped her eyes as she followed Harry's slumped over figure ride away. Donovan had nearly banished her for experimenting without his consent. He was furious and had every right to be. And yet she would still ride out tomorrow and be their flank security for reasons no one would explain, just that nearly everyone was going. 

She pulled out her pen and wrote on the last sheet of paper she had shown him.

_Experiment 12:_

_Utilization of Ultimate Reversal technique was needed to counteract part initial emotion effects of part A. Reversal completed, though with enough time, regular reversal techniques should work._

Conclusion: Experiment 12- Failure

She folded the paper neatly and tucked away in her pocket, watching them crest one last hill before they disappeared from sight. She tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear and pulled out her flute and began to play

* * *

Harry never saw her cry herself to sleep that night…

* * *

A/N: 

Well I received several reviews and they have all been very positive. But seeing as it's been over a year since I've updated I never expected to receive two reviews bother within a week of each other. Somehow, someway those two reviews got me off my butt. At least momentarily to finish up this chapter. This chapter has been ridiculously difficult and I could not write it. I didn't know how to put it into words or know how to properly convey the emotions believably. Believe me when I say this is not my best chapter. But I think it really is a hurdle that I've finally jumped over. Will this mean more updates? Hopefully. I really hope so because I have some wonderful ideas I want to see on screen. I'm already at work on the next chapter. So please be gentle on the reviews for this chapter and thank Trayus and Snoppy0160 for reviewing.


End file.
